Persiguiendo nuestros sueños
by ThunderGold97
Summary: Al ganar las 8 medallas de la región Kalos, Ash se prepara para la Liga Pokemon, Serena aún falta ganar su tercer Torai Pokemon para competir en la clase Master, Clemont mejora más sus inventos y Bonnie cuida mucho a los pokemon, pero una organización malvada planea una obra macabra, la destrucción de toda la vida en Kalos ¿Podrán Ash y su amigos detenerlos? Actualizado cap. 7
1. Apuntando a Nuestra Meta

**¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? En esta ocasión les vengo trayendo mi primer fanfic.**

**Esta historia se centrará en la liga de Kalos y algo más. Empezaré con una introducción y quisiera que me den todas las críticas constructivas posibles.**

**Todo transcurre en la serie, ya iré metiendo datos para que se entienda lo que ha pasado en el transcurso hasta la liga.**

**Ah y el fic es AmourShipping.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>-¡Termínalo con cola de hierro!- Ordenó el azabache.<p>

Pikachu saltó en el aire y acertó una cola de hierro súper efectiva.

-Avalugg no puede continuar, Pikachu gana. ¡Los 3 pokemon del líder Wulfric han sido derrotados por lo que el ganador es el retador Ash Ketchum!

-¡Bien! ¡Pikachu lo logramos!- Gritó Ash mientras corría a felicitar a Pikachu.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie saltaron de alegría desde las gradas e inmediatamente fueron al encuentro de su amigo.

-¡Lo lograste Ash, obtuviste tu última victoria en los gimnasios de Kalos!- Le dijo Clemont.

-Ash eres muy fuerte- Dijo una entusiasmada Bonnie

-Sabía que lo lograrías… ¡No lo dudé nunca!- Le sonrió tiernamente Serena

-Gracias chicos, sin ustedes esto no sería posible- Agradeció Ash a todos pero curiosamente centrando su mirada en Serena.

Wulfric se acercó al grupo de jóvenes y con una sonrisa le extendió a Ash la última medalla de gimnasio que necesitaba para entra en la Liga de Kalos.

-Mira Ash, esta es la medalla Iceberg, que demuestra tu victoria en el gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle, gracias por esta grandiosa batalla, de verdad me has dejado helado con esta demostración de habilidades, espero que te vaya excelente en la Liga de Kalos, me gustaría enterarme de que ganaste- Dijo amablemente Wulfric y extendiéndole la mano a Ash.

-Gracias Wulfric, sin duda fue una batalla intensa para mí, esta región me ha mostrado unos combates como no los había tenido antes, sin duda han sido mi mayor reto, siento que he mejorado bastante ¡Ganaré la Liga de Kalos, te lo aseguro!- Correspondió Ash al apretón de manos de Wulfric y tomó la medalla Iceberg.

-¡Mira chicos, gané la medalla Iceberg! – Exclamó extasiado el azabache.

-¡Pi Pikachu!- Hizo un grito de triunfo el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

-¡Esa es la actitud muchacho, sé que llegaras lejos! ¡A por tus sueños!- Exclamó Wulfric.

-¡Felicidades Ash!- Aclamaron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Después de llegar al centro Pokemon, Ash dejó a Pikachu, Hawlucha y Talonflame al cuidado de la enfermera Joy, mientras en los exteriores del centro Pokemon Ash tenía un enfrentamiento contra Clemont y Serena en una batalla doble.<p>

-¡Greninja utiliza as aéreo, Goodra, pulso dragón!- Exclamó Ash.

-¡Luxray contrarresta el pulso dragón con trueno!- Gritó Clemont.

-¡Sceptile utiliza hoja afilada contra Greninja!- Exclamó Serena.

Goodra utilizó pulso dragón que se dirigía hacia ambos pokemon pero Luxray lanzó un trueno muy potente que pudo contrarrestar el avance del pulso dragón, mientras Greninja lanzó el as aéreo hacia Sceptile quien no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo, pero no se dejó vencer y acestó la hoja afilada aunque pareció no afectarle mucho a Greninja.

Es por mutatipo… - Susurró Serena –Bien ¡Sceptile usa avalancha!

Ash se sorprendió por la orden de Serena, a lo largo de todo el viaje ella había madurado bastante, Ash sonrió, de esa chica tímida, insegura y a la vez tierna que invitó el mismo para que lo acompañe en la región de Kalos solo quedaba lo tierna, porque ahora era una chica decidida, que había aprendido mucho sobre los pokemon, además su sueño de convertirse en la reina de Kalos cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, él sabía que ella lo lograría, y para estar a la par de ella, él también debía ganar la liga de Kalos, ambos se lo prometieron ese día, el día de su "primera cita", ese día… Ese día Ash se dio cuenta de muchas cosas… entre ellas sus emociones…

Justo cuando Sceptile iba a usar su ataque tipo roca sonó la llamada típica del centro Pokemon.

-¡Chicos paren, ya están bien los pokemon de Ash!- Gritó Bonnie llamando la atención de los tres entrenadores.

-Gracias por participar, Goodra, Greninja, regresen- Ash extendió dos pokeballs en las que entraron Greninja y Goodra –Sceptile, Luxray, gracias a ustedes también.

Sceptile y Luxray asintieron.

-Luxray regresa- Clemont extendió la pokeball de Luxray.

-Gracias Sceptile, estuviste maravillosa- Serena devolvió a Sceptile a su Pokeball.

* * *

><p>Ya en el centro Pokemon la Wigglytuff de la enfermera Joy salía de un pasillo con una camilla en la que estaban Pikachu y las pokeballs de Hawlucha y Talonflame.<p>

-Ash, tus pokemon ya están en forma, se notaba que tuviste una fuerte batalla con Wulfric, me sorprende que lo vencieras, no muchos logran vencerlo, dicen que es el líder más fuerte de la región de Kalos.

-Gracias Joy, pero todo es fruto del esfuerzo, no sólo mío, sino que también de todos mis compañeros, estamos muy unidos ¡Este gran lazo que nos une nos hará ganar la Liga de Kalos!- Exclamó Ash levantando el puño.

-Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes, que tengan buenas noches- Se despidió la enfermera.

Luego de ello estaban conversando de cosas triviales en la sala de estar hasta que…

-Bueno Ash, creo que ya es tarde, llevaré a Bonnie a dormir, ya que está cansada- Dijo Clemont.

-Pero hermano yo no tengo… sueño- Dijo somnolienta Bonnie mientras Clemont la tomaba y la llevaba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches chicos- Se despidió Clemont.

Hasta mañana Clemont- Dijeron Ash y Serena.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, pero no era ese silencio incomodo, era uno que se sentía bien, hasta que Ash decidió romper el hielo.

-Serena me sorprendiste con ese cambio de ataque tan rápido sí que has aprendido bastante en nuestro viaje- Dijo sonriente Ash.

-Pues todo es gracias a ti- Respondió Serena

-¿A mí?- Preguntó algo confuso Ash.

-Sí, si no fuera por ti no hubiera logrado iniciar mi viaje, si no fuera por ti no hubiera cambiado mi forma de ser, tímida y algo miedosa, si no fuera por ti no hubiera encontrado mi sueño, así que gracias Ash Ketchum-Dijo Serena con un tono dulce.

A Ash le sorprendió esa respuesta por parte de Serena, pero estaba feliz de oir esas palabras de parte de ella –No hay de que Serena- Respondió Ash rascándose la mejilla.

Serena y Ash miraron el reloj de la sala y vieron que ya era tarde y se dispusieron a despedirse y a ir cada uno a su habitación.

-¡Hasta mañana, futura Reina de Kalos!- Dijo sonriente Ash, que dejó algo sorprendida y feliz a Serena quien se acercó a Ash.

-Hasta mañana, futuro Campeón de Kalos- Dijo Serena, acto seguido le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a Ash, inmediatamente se fue a paso rápido hacia su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta y se recostaba en ella, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y cerraba sus ojos.

Ash estaba estático, cientos de pensamientos se esfumaron para dejar su mente en blanco y solo susurró mientras unas pequeñas manchas rojas se presentaban en sus mejillas… -Serena…

* * *

><p>Así es como Ash logró obtener su última medalla de la región de Kalos, una región donde los sueños y las aventuras comienzan, una región donde si se centran bien los objetivos y las metas y se luchan por ellos hasta el final, sin duda alguna, esos sueños se vuelven realidad…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien muchachos, espero que les guste la introducción a esta historia que planeo que sea algo larga, la verdad no sé cada cuanto pueda actualizar, esta introducción ha sido corta, lo sé, pero prometo capítulos más largos… y nada, espero les guste y me manden sus críticas, ¡Nos leemos!<strong>


	2. Reencuentro con un Viejo Amigo

**¿Gente cómo están? Les vengo a traer la continuación de mi Fic. No pensé que tendría buena acogida, gracias por leer la historia, sin más les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro con un viejo amigo<strong>

Al día siguiente…

**-**Lo siento, Ash, sé que querías que la liga inicie ya, pero se programó para dentro de tres meses- Dijo un poco apenado el profesor Sycamore.

-¡¿Tres meses?! ¡Es mucho tiempo!- Exclamó sorprendido el azabache.

-Bueno sería ocasión para que entrenes más y te hagas más fuerte ¿no?- Intentó animarle el profesor.

-Bueno si… Eso creo… Bien profesor, gracias por todo, espero le vaya bien en su investigación de la mega-evolución- Se despedía Ash a través del videoteléfono.

-Espera Ash- Le detuvo Sycamore –Estuve en contacto con el profesor Oak y estuve conversando con él, me dijo que tenías un Charizard y un Sceptile bien entrenados, que junto a tu Pikachu incluso derrotaron a pokemon legendarios ¿Es verdad?

-Bueno si, ellos serían como mis pokemon más fuertes ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Preguntó algo intrigado Ash.

-Bien, como veo ahora, sólo tienes 5 pokemon ¿verdad? ¿Te parecería bien si traes a tu Sceptile? Es que se dice que han descubierto nuevas megapiedras y Sceptile podría ser candidato a una de ellas- Le mencionó animadamente el profesor.

-Claro profesor, pero ¿Porque no le pide ayuda a Serena? Ella también tiene una Sceptile muy fuerte- Preguntó haciendo mención a Serena.

-Se lo pediría Ash, pero recuerda que para la mega-evolución se necesitan lazos muy fuertes y sé que Serena tiene a Sceptile desde que era una Treecko pero aún lo tiene poco tiempo, además desde que llegó a su última etapa como que no la obedece muy bien que digamos- Rió un poco nervioso el profesor.

-Si… tiene razón, me pasó algo parecido con Charizard cuando evolucionó- dijo apenado el entrenador.

-Bueno, pero ya tengo a un estudiante que ha logrado Encontrar la megapiedra de Charizard, asi que quiero pedirte otro favor, que te reúnas con él, me dijo que cuando fue a Hoenn, se encontró con el campeón Steven Stone además encontró nuevas megapiedras desconocidas para él, así que quiero que me las traigas para estudiarlas, - Le dijo el profesor Sycamore.

-Bien eso haré profesor, pero ¿Dónde encontraré a ese estudiante suyo?- Preguntó sorprendido Ash, ya que él también conocía a Steven.

-Lo encontrarás al norte de ciudad Lumiose, creo que ahora está viajando con Mannon, una chica a la que le di su pokemon inicial casi por los mismos días que se lo di a Serena, él me dijo que estaría allí en dos semanas.

-De acuerdo profesor, iremos en ese trascurso de tiempo- Volvía a despedirse Ash.

-Ash, otra vez, ¡espera!- Pidió Sycamore.

-¿Que pasa profesor?- Dijo un poco fastidiado Ash.

-Lo que pasa es que Gurkinn me pidió que cuando ganaras las 8 medallas, te informara que quiere reunirse contigo, Serena y Clemont en la torre maestra.

-De acuerdo… ¿Me pregunto qué querrá?- Se preguntaba Ash –Bien profesor, si eso es todo, me esperan Serena...

-¡Ash, una cosa más!- Pidió una vez más el profesor.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- Preguntó irritado Ash.

–Sólo quería decirte que el profesor Oak acaba de conectarse a la red, tal vez querrías pedirle que te envíe a Sceptile de una vez, ya que la comunicación con Kanto no se puede desde las cabinas corrientes- Dijo un poco cabizbajo Sycamore.

-Lo siento profesor, es que me esperan un buen rato, puede que se molesten mis compañeros jeje- respondió Ash.

-Bien Ash, el profesor me mandó un mensaje, dice que no puede comunicarse contigo ahora pero acaba de mandarme la pokeball de Sceptile así que te la transferiré ¿de acuerdo?- Sycamore mostró la pokeball de Sceptile –Bien ya está iniciando.

Unos momentos después en la máquina del centro Pokemon apareció una Pokeball, Ash la tomó y se la mostró al profesor Sycamore.

-Ya la tengo profesor- Ash sonrió –Ahora sí profesor, gracias por todo.

-Una cosa más Ash- Sycamore sonrió –Entrena muy duro, estaré feliz de que el campeón de la liga de Kalos esté entre mis ayudantes.

-Lo haré profesor, se lo aseguro, bien nos vemos- Ash cortó la llamada y con la pokeball en manos se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>-¡Ash, te tardaste demasiado! ¡Casi me vuelvo una anciana!- reclamó anímicamente Bonnie.<p>

-¿Qué quería el profesor Sycamore, Ash?- Preguntó Serena.

-Quería que le ayude con su investigación sobre la megaevolución, ya que la liga será en tres meses.

-¿Y en que quiere que le ayudes?- esta vez fue Clemont.

-Quiere que nos reunamos con uno de sus estudiantes, me dará unas megapiedras y quiere que las llevemos para que él las estudie.

-¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos allá!- Exclamó Bonnie.

-Esperen chicos, tengo alguien a quien presentarles- Dijo Ash.

-¿Un nuevo Pokemon? ¡Lo capturaste en tu llamada!- Preguntó inocentemente Bonnie.

-No Bonnie, este es uno de mis antiguos compañeros y uno de los más fuertes-

-¡Quiero verlo Ash, muéstranoslo!- Pidió impaciente Serena.

-Bien…- Ash levanto la pokeball -¡Sceptile, yo te elijo!

Ash lanzó la pokeball y de ella salió un tipo de pokemon que todos ya conocían, pero había algo particular con este, tenía una pequeña rama en la boca, aquel pokemon emitió una señal de respeto y aprecio hacia Ash estirándole el puño y mordiéndole la cabeza.

-Parece que Gible te contagió los modales, bueno amigos, él es Sceptile, y me acompañará a nuestro encuentro con el estudiante del profesor Sycamore.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el Sceptile de Ash, él ya lo había mencionado cuando nació Treecko del huevo que ganó y él había regalado, pero este Sceptile se veía más grande y fuerte que el de Serena.

-¡Genial, otro Sceptile! Aunque este parece más imponente- Mencionó tímidamente Clemont al ver la mirada de Sceptile

-¡Que pokemon más lindo!- Gritó de alegría Sceptile.

-Ash, que gran Sceptile y se vé que te quiere y respeta, se ve que ya eres un gran entrenador- Le sonrió Serena.

-Gracias Serena- Ash recordó lo del día anterior y se apenó un poco- Bien Sceptile, te presentaré a mi equipo de Kalos.

Ash lanzó 4 pokeballs de las que salieron Hawlucha, Talonflame, Greninja y Goodra y de allí se les unió Pikachu, entre ellos dieron un poderoso rugido como muestra de bienvenida al nuevo pokemon.

-Chicos, él es Sceptile, él no acompañará a partir de ahora- Dijo Ash entusiasmado a sus pokemon.

Clemont sacó sus pokeball al igual que Serena y ambos las lanzaron liberando a sus pokemon.

-¡Salgan todos!- Exclamó Serena.

-Es hora de conocer a un nuevo compañero- Dijo Clemont.

Clemont liberó a un Chespin, un Pyroar, un Ampharos, un Luxray y un Bunnelby y todos saludaron a Sceptile con un grito.

Serena liberó una Pikachu cosplay, una Sceptile, un Panchan, una Sylveon, una Altaria y una Braixen.

Todos se estaban conociendo pero algo extraño pasó, el Sceptile de Ash se puso nervioso cuando se le acercó a saludar la Sceptile de Serena, todo estaban confundidos por la actitud del Sceptile de Ash, hasta que el rcordó un incidente.

-Ha de ser por la vez que se enamoró de Meganium, ella lo dejó por un Tropius- recordaba Ash –Tal vez por eso quiere alejarse de las hembras tipo planta jeje- dijo riéndose Ash.

-No es gracioso Ash- Le regañó Serena –Tu Sceptile parece algo triste por ese detalle- dijo mirando a Sceptile, pero este inmediatamente infló el pecho y gruñó.

-Lo siento Sceptile, sé que soy un poco malo en estos temas, pero te apoyo en todo compañero- Ash abrazó con una mano a Sceptile.

* * *

><p>-¿Bien Ash, te parece una batalla contra mí?- Se oyó una voz que llegaba.<p>

Era Calem, uno de los rivales de Ash en la región de Kalos, Se habían enfrentado tres veces, la primera vez, fue victoria para Calem, la segunda fue un empate, la tercera fue victoria para Ash, además de conseguir evolucionaren esa batalla, a su en ese entonces Sliggoo, en Goodra.

-Sólo quiero una batalla uno vs uno ya que el líder, salió a no sé dónde y volverá en la noche, por eso pensé que sería buen calentamiento.

-Bien, acepto la batalla- Ash miró a Sceptile –Ya que volviste ¿te parece una batalla?- Sceptile asintió desafiante.

-Bien, Sceptile ¡Yo te elijo!- Ash mandó su pokemon tipo planta.

-¡Gallade, preséntate a la batalla!- Extendió la pokeball y de ella salió un pokemon parecido a un caballero.

-Bien yo seré el juez de la batalla- Dijo Clemont.

Ash y Calem asintieron –Bien, esta será una batalla de uno contra uno entre Ash y Calem, bien…. ¡Comiencen!

-¡Buena suerte Ash!- Legritó animada Serena

-Gracias Serena ¡No pienso perder!

-Ash ¿Te parece si uso mi máximo poder? Acabo de encontrar un método para hacer a Gallade más fuerte- Preguntó Calem.

-Hazlo, quiero que veas el potencial de Sceptile- Desafió Ash.

-En ese caso ¡Gallade, megaevoluciona!- Calem tocó una pequeña piedra llave que tenía en su brazalete mientras Gallade cambió de forma a un tipo de pokemon caballero con capa en los brazos.

-Gallade psicocorte- dijo tranquilamente Calem.

-¡Sceptile contrarresta con hoja afilada!- Ordenó Ash, acto seguido unas ondas se formaron en los brazos de Mega-Gallade, al mismo tiempo a Sceptile se le iluminaban las hojas de sus brazos, ambos ataques impactan haciendo retroceder a Sceptile.

-Gallade danza espada, luego tajo umbrío-ordenó Calem, unas espada rodeaban a Mega-Gallade aumentando considerablemente su ataque mientras unas ondas oscuras salían disparadas hacia Sceptile

-¡Sceptile esquiva con ataque rápido y luego contraataca con lluevehojas!- Esta vez un aura blanca cubrió a Sceptile y se movió rápidamente acercándose lo suficiente a Gallade para asestar el lluevehojas, que le causó gran daño a Gallade, pero el ataque especial de Sceptile bajó.

-Bien Ash admito que ese Sceptile es muy fuerte, nadie podía hacerle frente a mi Mega Gallad- Dijo sorprendido Calem.

-¡Es porque nosotros cuando luchamos juntos, no nos rendimos hasta el final!- Respondió sonriente Ash.

Esas palabras resonaron en Serena quien solo se limitó a sonreír, se llevó una mano al pecho – Nunca te rindas ¡hasta el final!- pensó Serena

- Acabemos con esto de un solo golpe, Gallade, danza espada, seguido de giga impacto- Gallade fue rodeado otra vez por espadas aumentando otra vez su ataque, mientras se empezaba a rodear de un aura amarillenta y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el Sceptile de Ash.

-Bien Sceptile, demostremos el fruto de las sesiones de entrenamiento con Bayleef, Snivy, Bulbasaur, y con Torterra ¡Sceptile utiliza llueve hojas seguido de planta feroz!- El Sceptile expulsó el lluvehojas, no tan potente como el primero pero aún asi era fuerte, luego un aura verde envolvió a Sceptile y surgieron unas raíces espinosas del suelo que atacaban junto al lluevehojas al Mega Gallade que se acercaba rápidamente envuelto en el giga impacto, los ataques de Sceptile parecían no afectarle pero…

Una explosión envolvió el campo de batalla mientras se envolvía de polvo, seguían viéndose raíces moverse fieramente pero de allí todo quedó en silencio, poco a poco el polvo se estaba despejando y se veía a Mega Gallade perdiendo la mega evolución.

Gallade y Sceptile permanecían de pie, parecía que ambos se dejarían ganar pero… ambos pokemon esbozaron una sonrisa, Sceptile cayó y un instante después cayó Gallade. Ambos estaban en el suelo aunque sin los característicos remolinos en los ojos.

-Ni Sceptile ni Gallade pueden continuar, esto es un empate- Sentenció finalmente Clemont.

-Buena batalla Ash, pero pienso mejorar en camino hacia la liga- Dijo calmadamente Calem regresando a Gallade a su pokeball y extendiéndole la mano a Ash.

-Gracias por la batalla Calem, pero no me pienso quedar atrás- respondió al apretón de manos mientras regresaba a Sceptile a su pokeball.

-Fue una batalla muy intensa ¿no creen?- Preguntó Bonnie sorprendida.

-Si… se ve que Ash tiene en Kanto pokemon más fuertes de lo que creí- dijo algo sorprendido Clemont.

-Bueno ¿Es Ash del que hablamos no? Siempre ha sido muy buen entrenador, debe tener una gran cantidad de pokemon en Kanto- Decía Serena mientras veía a Calem alejarse y a Ash acercarse.

-¿Chicos esa fue una batalla muy intensa no?- reía un poco Ash –Calem me dejó sorprendido.

-Sí pero aunque no ganaste, le sacaste un empate a un Mega Gallade, deberías sentirte orgulloso- Mencionó Clemont.

-Bueno bueno, no hay que desviarnos del tema, vamos a encontrarnos con el ayudante del profesor Sycamore, por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre, Ash?- Preguntó inocentemente Bonnie.

Ash se quedó callado un buen rato, parecía que intentaba recodar el nombre del sujeto con el que se iban a encontrar –No se lo pregunté al profesor, lo olvidé- dijo Ash riéndose nerviosamente mientras todos mostraban una cara de "¿Es en serio?"

-Ash definitivamente tú no cambias, pero aun así eres increíble- dijo Serena en voz baja pero parecía que Ash escuchó algo.

– ¿Dijiste algo Serena?- Preguntó el entrenador.

-No, nada, quería decir que deberíamos ir a reunirnos con el ayudante del profesor- Dijo Serena tratando de cambiar de conversación.

-Ah… ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡El profesor me dijo que fuéramos a encontrarnos con Gurkinn, el abuelo de Korrina! ¡Quería vernos a Clemont, Serena y a mí!- Vayamos allí primero, ya que con el ayudante del profesor tenemos que reunirnos en dos semanas, asi que primero vayamos a ciudad Shalour, ya que tendríamos que esperar mucho si vamos a ciudad Lumiose primero- Propuso Ash a sus compañeros.

-Por mi está bien, además el evento de performance que me falta será hasta dentro de tres semanas y será en Lumiose.

-¡Yo digo que sí! Además ¿no vemos hace tiempo a Korrina, verdad? Será buena ocasión para visitarla- dijo con un tono algo extraño Clemont.

-Si vayamos a ver a Lucario y a Korrina, además creo que mi hermano tiene un asun to allí ¿verdad hermano?- Sonrió pícaramente Bonnie.

-Por favor Bonnie, no hagas nada vergonzoso cuando lleguemos a Shalour, no me avergüences como lo has hecho varias veces ya- dijo Clemont nervioso y agitado.

-¿Porque te avergonzaría allí?- Preguntó Ash.

-Ay Ash, se vé que no cambias- le dijo Serena mientras tomaba del brazo a Ash y se lo llevaba a otro lugar.

-No me digas que Clemont…- Ash parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-Yo creo que sí, pero debes permanecer callado, es más me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta, ya sabes dicen que eres despistado jeje- sonreía Serena mientras Ash hacía un puchero

-Sabes ya he crecido, ya sé de qué se tratan estas cosas-Decía con un tono ofendido Ash.

-Perdón señor Ash- Serena reía mientras Ash la intentaba atraparla.

Todos los pokemons veían la escena mientras se reían pero la Sceptile de Serena estaba un poco seria, hasta que la Pikachu y la Sylveon se le acercaron y la animaron.

* * *

><p>Luego de ello regresaron al centro Pokemon mientras almorzaban y el Sceptile de Ash era tratado por la enfermera Joy, ya después de almorzar los 4 personajes emprendieron su camino hacia ciudad Shalour con el objetivo de encontrase con Gurkinn, el maestro de la megaevolución ya que este les tenía preparado una "sorpresa" y ahora con un nuevo objetivo y con un viejo compañero de batallas Ash se acerca más a la liga y a su objetivo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien gente, espero les agrade el capítulo.<strong>

**Gracias a ZeruXT, FlutterRage y a Asurax1 por los reviews, motivan para que escriba más. **

**Aún no decido un día fijo para publicar, ****sugiéranme un día para publicar, sería un capítulo por semana ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Un Encuentro con el Alto Mando

_**Gente ¿Qué tal, como han estado? Siento no subir cap durante estos días, lo que pasó fue que estaba en semana de Sustitutorios (benditos sean) Les traigo la continuación de este humilde FanFic, gracias por la buena acogida, compártanla en todos los foros y las webs xd. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un encuentro con el Alto Mando<strong>_

Después de pasar unas cuantas rutas cuando se dirigían a ciudad Shalour, nuestros héroes se toparon con una manada de Houndour que estaban al parecer siendo entrenados ya que tenían a un Houndoom como líder, entonces Bonnie se les acerca con la intención de acariciarlos pero el Houndoom la detiene soltando un fuerte gruñido.

-Al parecer ese Houndoom no quiere que les interrumpamos en lo que sea que estén haciendo- Le mencionó Clemont a Bonnie con la intención de hacerla desistir.

-!Pero hermano! ¡Yo quiero acariciarlos! Todos son tan tiernos… Excepto el grandote, ese me asusta un poco- Bonnie mostró una mueca atemorizada.

-Tal vez se estén preparando para un evento o algo así- Intervino Serena apoyando a Clemont con la idea de convencer a Bonnie.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos ayudarlos a entrenar- Ash quería entrenar a toda costa para la liga.

-¿Pero no crees que es de mala educación entrenar con otros pokemon sin el permiso de sus respectivos dueños?- Serena regañó a Ash por la actitud que mostraba frente a Bonnie.

-Pero debería prepararme para la liga, ya no queda mucho tiempo…- Mencionaba Ash mientras todos lo miraban confundidos.

-Pero Ash, tu querías que la liga inicie cuanto antes, ahora dices que tienes que prepararte porque "no queda mucho tiempo", pero al profesor le decías que tres meses era demasiado tiempo- le decía Serena.

-Jaja tienes razón, debe ser la emoción por la espera- decía un ash apenado mientras sonreía y se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

-Ese Ash, siempre tan ocurrente- reía Clemont ante la conversación de Ash y Serena.

Mientras los chicos tenían esa conversación, una señorita con gafas rojas se acercaba al grupo de Houndour y al Houndoom, los muchchos lo notaron y se le acercaron.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es la dueña de estos Houndour y del Houndoom?- Preguntó Ash a la chica recién llegada.

-Bueno el Houndoom es mío, los Houndour son pokemon que están bajo mi cuidado y entrenamiento.

-¡Genial! ¿Es una entrenadora verdad?- Preguntó ansioso Ash.

-Algo así, me llamo Malva gusto en conocerlos- Se presentaba la señorita.

-Mi nombre es Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu- Se presentó Ash mientras mostraba Pikachu.

-Yo soy Serena, un placer- Se le acercó Serena y se presentó

-Yo me llamo Clemont, es un gusto- El rubio hizo un pequeña reverencia

-Yo soy Bonnie y este pequeño es Dedenne- Se presentaba Bonnie mientras señalaba al pequeño roedor.

-Bien ya que es una entrenadora ¿Quisiera tener una batalla conmigo?- Ash soltó de repente.

. ¿Una batalla eh?- Malva pensaba en el reto de Ash –Pero debo decirte que yo no soy cualquier entrenadora-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntaba un tanto confuso Ash.

-Bueno yo soy un miembro del Alto Mando de la Liga Pokemon, Malva, la maestra de fuego- Mencionaba Malva mientras se quitaba las gafas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ella es del Alto Mando!- Mencionaban Serena y Clemont.

-¿Ustedes la conocen?- Les preguntó Ash.

-Bueno yo no la reconocí por las gafas, pero sin ellas me di cuenta quien era, ella da las noticias- Dijo Serena haciendo memoria.

-Yo tampoco la reconocí con las gafas, ella estaba presente en la guía que nos daban a los líderes de gimnasio- Mencionó sorprendido Clemont.

-Wao, un miembro del Alto Mando, quisiera por favor una batalla, quiero ver si estoy apto para la liga- Ash suplicaba a Malva.

-Ash, no deberías ser tan directo con alguien que acabamos de conocer- Le dijo Serena en voz baja.

-Pero yo quiero una batalla…- decía también Ash en voz baja.

-Bueno, está bien, tengamos una batalla, pero que sea rápido, tengo que seguir entrenado a estos pequeños- Dijo Malva algo seria.

-Bien que sea una batalla 1 contra 1- Comentó Ash.

-Bien muchacho, pero quiero pedirte que no usemos megaevolución ¿está bien?- Puso esa condición Malva.

-No hay problema, yo no poseo la megaevolución, es más, no la necesito- Se mostró desafiante Ash.

-Oh valla, entonces acabemos con esto rápido, Houndoom, tendremos una batalla ahora- Malva llamó a su pokemon que inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque.

-Bien, en ese caso ¡Greninja, Yo te elijo!- Ash lanzó la pokeball de la cual salió una rana ninja.

-Bien yo seré el juez, esta batalla será entre Ash de la región de Kanto contra Malva del Alto Mando, ambos solo usarán un pokemon y la batalla terminará cuando uno de los dos pokemon no pueda continuar, bien… !Comiencen!- Exclamó Clemont.

-Ash te concedo el primer movimiento- cedió la iniciativa a Ash.

-Bien, entraremos con todo ¡Greninja utiliza Hidrobomba!-Ash ordenó mientras Greninja juntaba sus manos como si estuviera haciendo un jutsu y Aparecía un chorro de agua con gran presión y potencia.

-¡Esquiva y luego usa día soleado!- Malva mandó una rápida reacción a la cual Houndoom evadió el ataque de Greninja sin mucho problema, luego lanzo un rugido su cuerpo empezó a emanar una luz que se disparó hacia el cielo y luego la luz del sol se intensificó más.

-Greninja, si ellos calientan el clima, nosotros refresquemos el campo de batalla ¡Utiliza hidrobomba contra el campo y luego usa pulso umbrío!- Ash envió la orden, mientras Greninja disparaba el gran chorro contra el campo de batalla y se disipó en forma de una gran ola la cual le dio de lleno al pokemon "Doberman", luego disparó el ataque que consistía en anillos oscuros que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el pokemon de fuego y siniestro.

Malva quedó algo sorprendida por la acción que tomó el joven entrenador, sin duda tenía un toque especial que lo hacía diferente a todos los otros retadores que había tenido, pero eso no la desanimó, al contrario, empezó a tomar el reto en serio - ¡Contrarresta con pulso umbrío y luego rayo solar!

Houndoom disparó el mismo ataque que había lanzado Greninja contrarrestándolo por completo creando una gran nube de polvo, luego Houndoom absorbió rápidamente la luz solar y lanzó inmediatamente el ataque que le dio de lleno a Greninja haciendo parecer que el combate había acabado.

-Buena batalla muchacho, aunque un poco corta- Malva había creído que el ataque tipo planta había derrotado a Greninja pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se veía de pie al pokemon rana ninja.

-No bastará para derrotarnos a Greninja y a mí, esto recién comienza ¡Greninja usa rayo de hielo seguido de golpe aéreo!- Greninja inmediatamente lanzó el rayo de hielo que le dio de lleno al pokemon de fuego, pero pareció casi no afectarle aunque le congeló una de sus patas luego se envolvió en un haz de luz e impactó rápidamente contra Houndoom causándole algo de daño.

-Tal vez hayas soportado una vez el rayo solar que se supone es letal y más contra un tipo agua, pero no volverás a tener la misma suerte, tu Greninja tiene buena resistencia pero no podrá soportar otro ataque más ¡Houndoom acércate lo más rápido mientras cargas el rayo solar!- Houndoom quiso correr rápidamente pero una de sus patas estaban completamente congelada y le dificultó el movimiento, Malva vió la situación y no sabía qué hacer, tenía un ataque que podía usar pero era muy arriesgado y luego tendría desventaja –No hay de otra, Houndoom utiliza supercalor y trata de hacer todo el daño que puedas a Greninja.

Houndoom empezó a ser rodeado por un aura de fuego mientras la pata que tenía congelada se descongeló y luego salió de su boca una potente llamarada que se dirigió a Greninja dándole de lleno, mandándolo a volar y dejándolo muy lastimado.

-¡Greninja , vamos, puedes levantarte!- Ash gritó preocupado a su compañero pero este se movía un poco lento dando a entender que estaba lastimado, Ash ya no sabía qué hacer y solo atinó a tratar de defenderse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde –¡Greninja trata de levantarte y estate atento!

-No servirá de nada ¡Houndoom acércate y termina con rayo solar!- malva dio lo que para ella era la última orden que le daba a Houndoom en esa batalla.

Greninja aún lastimado se puso de pie y trató de moverse a la mayor velocidad que pudo pero al instante apareció delante de él el pokemon de la miembro del Alto Mando con el rayo solar cargado, aunque parecía más pequeño que el anterior.

-Caíste en mi juego ¡Greninja recibe y resiste el rayo solar luego acábalo con hidrobomba!- Ash manó la orden dejando sorprendido a Malva por la osadía de este, nadie en su sano juicio ordenaría recibir el ataque de un pokemon de un miembro del Alto Mando y menos con desventaja de tipo, definitivamente Malva pensaba que el muchacho estaba mal de la cabeza pero…

El rayo solar aún con energías disminuida parecía muy fuerte y dio de lleno a Greninja pero este parecía no haber recibido casi nada de daño dejando sorprendido al Houndoom–¡Houndoom esquívalo, ese Greninja tiene la habilidad oculta!- Malva quiso hacer reaccionar a Houundoom y lo logró, pero parecía demasiado tarde, Greninja ya había preparado el hidrobomba y estaba a punto de lanzárselo a Houndoom, parecía que la batalla acababa allí…

Un cubo cayó rápidamente al lado de los pokemon que combatían y fueron envueltos en una jaula interrumpiendo el hidrobomba y también la batalla, ambos pokemon estaba antrapados en una jaula luminosa.

-¿¡Pero qué significa esto!?- Malva vio sorprendida como su pokemon era capturado.

-Ya sé quiénes son los causantes de todo esto- Ash buscó con la mirada a los causantes.

-El equipo Rocket…- Clemont también buscaba con la mirada a los del equipo Rocket.

-¿El equipo Rocket?- Malva preguntaba algo confundida.

-Son unas personas malas que se dedican a robar pokemon- le respondió Serena.

-¡Si! ¡Siempre nos molestan, son demasiados fastidiosos!- recriminaba Bonnie.

-¿Pero dónde están?- Volvió a preguntar Malva mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban atrapados los pokemon.

-Si alguien pregunta donde estamos…-

-La respuesta será la compasión del mundo…-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-

-¡Jessie!-

-¡Jame-me-me-mes!-

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-Rindanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

-¡Meowth! ¡Así es!-

Y finalizó Wobbufet con su típico grito y saludo, el equipo Rocket estaba en su típico globo.

-¡Equipo Rocket!- Ash gritó.

-¿No pueden dejarnos en paz? ¡Nos tienen hasta la coronilla con su fechorías!- Serena reaccionó, le frustraba que interrumpieran una batalla tan importante para Ash.

-La boba está así porque le interrumpimos la batalla a su novio, mejor vámonos, así tal vez puedan apachurrarse y esas cosas- Jessie se burló.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Talonflame yo te elijo!- Ash lanzó la pokeball, de la que salió un halcón de fuego.

-¡Te apoyo! ¡Altaria ayuda a Talonfalme!- El tipo dragón/volador también se hizo presente.

-¡Inkay demuéstrales de que estas hecho!- James respondió al llamado de batalla.

-¡Gourgeist, acaba con los mocosos!- Jessie también se unió a la batalla.

-¡Talonflame, ave brava!- Ash quiso acabar con todo rápido y casi en segundo Talonflame estuvo a punto de impactar contra los pokemon del equipo Rocket

-¡Inkay, protección!- James ordenó, a lo cual Inkay creó una barrera de luz que impidió que Talonflame los dañase.

-¡Altaria, fuerza lunar hacia Inkay!- Serena mandó pero Jessie ordenó un contrataque

-¡Contrarresta con bomba de lodo!- ambos ataques colisionaron con la misma intensidad.

-¡Inkay déjalos durmiendo con hipnosis!- el pokemon calamar emitió unas ondas que hicieron que Talonflame y Altaria cayeran rendidos al suelo.

-Ahora si bobos, nos retiramos ¡dulces sueños! Jaja- decía Jessie mientras el globo se alejaba más.

-¡Demos seguirlos!- Malva propuso al ver como huía el equipo Rocket.

-¡Si vayamos!- Dijeron Ash y Serena mientras devolvían a sus pokemon a la pokeball.

-Muchachos ustedes quédense en este lugar y no se separen por nada del mundo- Malva les dijo a la manada de Houndour.

* * *

><p>Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia la dirección en la que se escaparon los del equipo Rocket, mientras conversaban con Malva.<p>

-¿Y a que te dedicas Malva? Digo, aparte de ser miembro del Alto Mando- Preguntaba curiosa Bonnie.

-Bien estoy involucrada en un proyecto, un proyecto que traerá la paz a esta región, es más, al mundo entero, ya que me he dado cuenta que cada vez la gente está más corrupta, pero luego de ese cambio, todo será un mundo de paz-Dijo Malva algo misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ash.

-No creo que lo entiendas, aún eres muy joven, pero para lograr ese objetivo debemos purificar a la gente, pero no los confundiré con esos temas, ya lo entenderán cuando crezcan… ¿ustedes a que se dedican?- Preguntó Malva tratando de evadir la conversación.

-Como ya sabrás yo participaré en la liga, ganaré y ese será un paso para convertirme en maestro Pokemon- Ash respondió entusiasmado.

-Yo quiero ganar el torneo master de los Pokemon Performance y ser la reina de Kalos- Contaba una decidida Serena.

-Yo quiero ser un gran inventor y crear artefacto que hagan la vida de los pokemon más simples y a la vez felices- Clemont se acomodaba las gafas mientras contaba su objetivo.

-Yo quiero crecer ya para convertirme en entrenadora pokemon e iniciar mi propio viaje junto a Dedenne- Decía Bonnie mientras señalaba a Dedenne en su bolso.

-Grandioso chicos…- Malva decía pero en su mente…(Pero ya verán que todo no es color de rosa)

-Miren, Dedenne siente el olor de Greninja- debemos estar cerca- Bonnie mencionó.

Luego de avanzar sigilosamente entre unos arbustos pudieron ver al equipo Rocket haciendo un picnic mientras celebraban la captura de 2 poderosos pokemon.

-El jefecito estará encantado con esto- Meowth fantaseaba.

-De seguro no da un aumento- James le brillaban los ojos mientra se alucinaba nadando en dinero.

-O mejor ¡Quizás nos den un ascenso!- Propuso Jessie mientras los tres gritaban de alegría y comían felices sus emparedados.

-¡Aquí están, equipo Rocket!- Ash saltó de los arbustos.

-¡Devuelvan a Greninja y a Houndoom!- Bonnie gritó haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-¿Y quién nos obligará?- Preguntó desafiante Jessie.

-Yo lo haré- Malva dio unos pasos hacia el frente mientras volvía a poner las gafas y tocaba una de las puntas en la que se podía ver una Piedra-llave mientras exclamaba- ¡Houndoom, revela nuestros lazos, megaevoluciona!

-Houndoom era envuelto en una luz que se iniciaba en su pecho, dejando revelada la mega-piedra de Houndoom, mientras empezaba a adquirir otra forma, los anillos que tenían en las patas se separan y se quedan semiabiertas, los huesos que tenían en la espalday el collar alrededor del cuello empiezan a agrandarse y crecen en forma de espinas hacia los lados y su cola con punta en forma de flecha de divide por la mitad,y al final de la transformación el símbolo característico de la megaevolución se hace presente.

-Este pokemon también puede megaevolucionar, será un gran regalo para el jefe- Meowht seguía fantaseando.

-No por mucho tiempo, muchacho, necesitaré tu ayuda para destruir esa jaula- Malva le pedía ayuda a Ash.

-No hay problema ¡Greninja moja las barras con hidrobomba!- Ash mandó a Greninja que asintió.

-Houndoom una Supercalor donde Greninja disparó la hidrobomba- Malva envió la orden muy tranquila.

-Ni crean que eso funcionará bobos- Jessie se burlaba.

-Ese material es uno de los más duros del mundo- James se erguía para decir eso.

-Ademas ya sabemos que esos pokemon se debilitaron antes por la batalla que tuvieron- Meowth también se burlaba.

Greninja disparó a gran presión el ataque de tipo agua pero no parecía haber afectado a la celda, pero inmediatamente después Houndoom usó el supercalor dejanto débil una parte de la celda.

-¡Ahora pulso umbrío!- ambos pokemon usaron el ataque destruyendo una parte de la celda, la cual les permitió escapar.

-¡No puede ser!- gritaron Jessie, James y Meowth al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que si puede ¡Greninja Pulso umbrío!- Ash dio la orde de atacar.

-Tú también Houndoom, pulso umbrío- Malva dio la misma orden de ataque.

Tanto Greninja cono Mega-Houndoom crearon un haz de luz purpura que lanzaron directamente hacia el equipo Rocket junto con sus pokemon dejando a todos debilitados.

-¡Pikachu, terminalos con atactrueno!- Ash ordenó el golpe final.

Pikachu creó expulsó una gran cantidad de electricidad que terminó por chamuscar al equipo Rocket y mandándolos a volar.

-Estuvimos tan cerca…- Decía apenado James.

-No importa, igual, yo me veía más linda que esa chica- Jessie se autoalababa.

-Deberíamos dejar de celebrar y llevar directo a la base los pokemon que conseguimos- Meowht decía disgustado

-¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!- Los del equipo Rocket decían al unísono mientras Wobbufet cerraba el grito con su respectivo grito y desaparecían en forma de estrella.

-Por fin…- Decía aliviada Serena.

-Sí, ya todo se acabó- Ash también suspiraba aliviado.

Houndoom perdió la megaevolución mientras Malva lo regresaba a su pokeball, Ash hacíalo mismo con Greninja y se dirigió hacia Malva.

-Malva, gracias por la batalla, espero podamos concretarla algún día ¿te parece que lo concretemos después de la liga pokemon de Kalos?- Ash preguntaba ansioso mientras Pikachu también se emocionaba por el reto.

Malva miró a Ash con una sonrisa -Si se da la oportunidad lo haremos, pero para eso debes fortalecerte más, debes seguir entrenando y mejorar más.

-Te prometo que lo haré Malva, seré más fuerte y todo será gracias a ellos- decía Ash mientras señalaba a Clemont, Bonnie y a Serena, pero se le quedó viendo mientras ella le devolvía la mirada.

-Bueno Ash creo que ya deberías despedirte de Malva, ya luego continúas- Decía Bonnie mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos a Ash que reaccionó algo exaltado.

-Bueno Malva fue un gusto conocerte- Se despedía Clemont mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Sí, buena suerte con el entrenamiento- También se despedía Bonnie.

-Sí, fue todo un honor pasar el día contigo- Serena daba alagos a Malva.

-Gracias por todo Malva, recuerda lo de la batalla- Se despedía Ash.

-Igualmente chicos, suerte en tus inventos Clemont, ya crecerás Bonnie, Serena, sé qué harás un gran espectáculo en la clase master y Ash, espero volver a conbatir contigo, pero en un 6 vs 6- Malva se despedía ya a lo lejos.

-¡Si! ¡Será cuando gane la liga!- Ash ya se despedía ya a lo lejos.

-Si… si es que se llega a dar dicha liga… - Malva decías en voz baja mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro –Ese chico es especial, podría ser un gran aliado o una gran amenaza para los planes del equipo Flare…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien chicos, eh aquí el tercer capítulo, ya le estoy dando una introducción al equipo Flare, ya que será parte de este fic, les pido disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, pero no abandonaré el fic, la razón de mi demora fue porque estaba en sema de exámenes finales y sustitutorios (sustis 3) y no tenía tiempo de dedicarme de lleno a escribir, pero valió la pena, salí invicto este ciclo, así que a celebrar.<strong>_

_**Gracias a **__**Asurax1**__**FlutterRage**__**JAZ **__**Arturojeff **__**Pika2000 **__**Andreshii**__** y a **__**Guest**__** por **__**los review, ya corregí un error que puse en uno de los cap, gracias por todo y compartanlo donde puedan, foros, comunidades etc. Creo que subiré capítulo los fines de semana, ya sean sábados o domingos, sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. ¿ Batalla de Líderes?

_**Bien, eh aquí otro capítulo de mi humilde fic, no todo será centrado en Ash y Serena, Clemont y Bonnie también tendrán sus momentos, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me motivan cada vez más, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 4.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿!Batalla de líderes!? ¡Un encuentro explosivo, Clemont vs Korrina!<strong>_

Nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia ciudad Shalour para encontrarse con Gurkinn, el abuelo de Korrina, ya que este les tenía preparado una sorpresa, estaban a un par de pueblos de llegar a ciudad Shalour cuando Bonnie se percató de un edificio ya conocido para nuestros héroes.

-¡Miren chicos! ¿Lo recuerdan?- Bonnie preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-¡Es el Bastión Batalla!- Serena exclamó.

-Parece que estamos cerca- Ash pasó un poco despreocupado.

-¿No quieren entrar?- Pregunto Clemont.

-Bueno, ya que estamos a punto de llegar a Shalour, no me vendría mal una batalla- Ash se puso un poco más anímico.

-Genial, entonces entremos- Declaró Bonnie.

Había un guardia en la puerta del Bastión que les pedía identificación a cada uno.

-Mi nombre es Ash, tengo el título de Conde- Se presentaba Ash.

-Soy Serena, tengo el título de Vizcondesa- Se identificó Serena.

-Yo soy Clemont, tengo el título de Marqués- Se presentó Clemont.

-¿Tienes título de Marqués?- le preguntó Ash.

-Pero si tú no combatías en el Bastión cuando lo visitábamos- Le dijo Serena.

-Verán chicos, los líderes de gimnasio tenemos ya ganados el título de Marqués, de allí nosotros partimos, pero podemos ascender de rango, tal como lo hicieron Grant y Viola- Les explicaba Clemont.

-Oh ya veo- parecía entender Ash.

-¿Así que usted es un líder de Gimnasio? Se llevará una grata sorpresa, señor- Decía el guardia mientras se hacía a un lado permitiéndoles el paso a los muchachos.

-¿A qué se referirá?- Preguntó Ash

-No tengo idea- Le respondió Serena.

-Bueno, ya lo descubriremos adentro- Bonnie empujaba a sus compañeros para que entren al edificio.

Mientras avanzaban veían entrenadores con distintos trajes, los cuales indicaban los rangos de cada uno, habían varios Barones y Baronesas, unos cuantos Vizcondes y un par de Condes.

Justo cuando ellos estaban caminando se vio caer un guante sobre el hombro de Serena y otro sobre el de Ash.

-Esos guantes significan…- Bonnie decía sorprendida.

-Que han recibido un reto- Terminó la frase Clemont.

-¿Pero quienes?- Preguntó Bonnie.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jimmy, soy de la región de Jhoto- Se presentó el chico, que tenía pantalones cortos una polera roja y tenía una gorra hacia atrás que dejaba escapar un gran mechón de cabello, tengo el título de Conde.

-Y el mío es Marina, también soy de la región de Jhoto- se presentaba la joven que tenía unos pequeños shorts, tenía un polo negro y tenía cabello celeste dividido en dos coletas, tengo el título de vizcondesa.

-Yo soy Ash, de la región de Kanto y este es mi compañero, Pikachu- Se presentó Ash.

-Yo soy Serena de aquí de Kalos- Saludaba Serena.

-Yo me llamo Bonnie, él es mi hermano Clemont y este pequeño es Dedenne- Se presentaba Bonnie, mientras también presentaba a Clemont y a Dedenne.

-¡Genial! ¡Son de Jhoto! Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí en Kalos?- Preguntó Ash a los nuevos conocidos.

-Bueno, el profesor Elm nos envió para recolectar datos sobre el tipo hada- Explicó Jimmy.

-Pero Jimmy quería participar en la liga pokemon y por eso se extendió nuestra estadía en Kalos- dijo un poco regañona Marina.

-¿Participaras en la liga pokemon de Kalos? ¡Grandioso, yo también!- Dijo emocionado Ash.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?- Preguntó Jimmy.

-¡Ya tengo las 8 medallas!- Dijo sonriente Ash.

-Wow, yo tengo solo 6, me faltan retar 2 gimnasios-Propuso Jimmy con un puchero.

-Grandioso ¿Y tú, Marina? ¿Haces algo especial aquí en Kalos?- Le preguntó Ash a la peliceleste.

-No, yo sólo estoy aquí por encargo del profesor, pero acompaño a Jimmy en su travesía de Kalos.

-Bueno, pero ¿No quisieras hacer algo aparte?- Preguntó Serena.

-No, ya estoy haciendo algo que quiero estando cerca de la persona que quiero- respondió Marina guiñando el ojo.

-Te comprendo perfectamente- le sonrió Serena.

Ash y Jimmy se miraban confundidos, mientras Bonnie se golpeaba la cabeza, esos chicos eran despistados de verdad.

-Bien Jimmy ¿Te parece si entramos al campo de Batalla?- Propuso Ash.

-Me parece bien ¡Vamos allá!- respondió enérgicamente Jimmy.

Ambos entrenadores se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla mientras chocaban sus pokeball y se alejaban uno del otro esperando que inicie el combate.

-¡Hawlucha, yo te elijo!- Ash envió a su pokemon.

-¡Medichan, a la batalla!- Jimmy envió al suyo.

La batalla transcurrió con algo de intensidad, Medichan era fuerte, pero no se comparaba al pokemon lucha/volador de Ash, a los pocos minutos, este acabó la batalla con una plancha voladora.

-¡El ganador de la batalla es Ash!- exclamó el réferi.

-Buena batalla Jimmy- Ash daba la mano a Jimmy.

-Igualmente Ash- Jimmy respondía el saludo.

-Genial, Ash volvió a ganar, tiene una racha- Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Ash no perdía desde hace varias batallas.

-Sí, parece que está invicto desde hace ya algún tiempo, por cierto ¿Creo que ya les toca batallar?- Clemont se dirigió a Serena y Marina.

-Si vayamos allá- Marina dijo.

Ya en el campo de batalla se dio otra pelea entre el Pancham de Serena y la Mismagius de Marina. Dando por vencedor a Pancham.

.Genial hermano, Serena ganó- Bonnie saltó de alegría.

-Sí, parece que vamos bien… Pero ¿A qué se habrá referido el señor de la entrada con la grata sorpresa? Se preguntaba Clemont.

-¡Clemont, Bonnie!- Ash llamaba a sus compañeros –Parece que Jimmy y Marina se tienen que ir, vengan a despedirse.

-Ya vamos Ash- Decía Clemont aún con la intriga por la "sorpresa".

-Bueno Jimmy, Marina fue un gusto conocerlos, espero verte en la liga Jimmy, para volver a luchar- Ash se despedía.

-Claro que me verás allí y esa vez ganaré- respondía Jimmy mientras ambos se daban un apretón de manos.

-Marina, espero algún día Jimmy se dé cuenta, ya nos veremos- Se despedía Serena.

-Lo mismo te digo con Ash, además espero que seas la nueva reina de Kalos- Correspondía la despedida Marina.

-Bueno chicos fue un gusto haberlos conocido, ya nos veremos- Decía Clemont mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-¡Buen viaje Jimmy, Marina!- Bonnie exclamaba con exaltación.

-¡Gracias por todo muchachos, nos volveremos a ver!- Se alejaban Jimmy y Marina.

* * *

><p>El día pasó rápidamente para los muchachos, observaban varias batallas que se daban en el campo de batalla, algunas más emocionantes que otras, hasta que llegó el atardecer.<p>

-Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, vayamos a hospedarnos en un centro Pokemon- Clemont sugirió.

-Tienes razón- Ash aceptó la idea.

-Además ya está haciendo frío- Dijo Serena mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Serena, si quieres puedes usar mi abrigo- Ash sacaba un abrigo de su mochila y se lo colocaba a Serena.

-¿Pero tú no tendrás frio?- Interrogó Serena.

-No voy a negarlo, pero estoy acostumbrado y puedo soportarlo, además no me gustaría que te pongas mal, ya sabes, un resfriado- Decía Ash mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Un sonrojo invadió a Serena, Ash por alguna razón era muy atento con ella –Gracias Ash- Dijo sonriente mientras el azabache le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Bien será mejor que ya nos vayam…- Decía Clemont cuando de pronto un guante blanco calló sobre su hombro.

-¡Hermano!- Bonnie se sorprendió.

-Eso es…- Serena comentó.

-¡El símbolo de un reto!- Completó la frase Ash.

-¿Pero quién habrá sido?- Comentó Clemont mientras se daba vuelta y captó a su retadora, él se puso un poco nervioso al saber de quien se trataba.

-Ella es…- Serena inició una frase.

-¡Korrina!- volvió a complementarla Ash.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?- Preguntó Korrina mientras se acercaba más al grupo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya conseguí las ocho medallas de Kalos!- Decía orgulloso Ash.

-Yo encontré mi vocación gracias a mis amigos ¡Seré la reina de Kalos!- Decía motivada Serena.

-Yo estoy bien, me va mejor en los inventos- Decía Clemont un poquito apenado

-¡Genial Clemont! ¡Me gustan tus inventos!- Decía feliz Korrina.

-¡Yupi! ¡Korrina está de vuelta! Hay algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- Bonnie se acercó junto a Korrina y se puso de rodillas –Korrina ¿Quisieras ser la esposa de mi hermanito?

Ash y Serena rieron levemente ante la propuesta de Bonnie mientras Korrina se sonrojó al igual que Clemont.

-¡Bo-Bonnie! ¡Pero qué dices!- Regañaba muy avergonzado y sonrojado Clemont.

-¡Piénsalo Korrina! Ambos son rubios, líderes de gimnasio, ¡Tienen muchas cosas en común!- Decía una risueña e inocente Bonnie.

-Yo yo…- Decía nerviosa Korrina mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Activate brazo Aipom!- Chilló Clemont mientras que con el brazo robótico de su mochila se llevaba a rastras a Bonnie.

-¡Podrían comprometerse después de su batalla!- Decía Bonnie ya un poco lejos.

-Jeje pero que ocurrente es Bonnie- Comentaba Serena mientras Ash asentía.

-Sí que está entusiasmada en encontrarle novia a su hermano- Esta vez Ash comentaba mientras a lo lejos se oía un regaño de parte de Clemont para Bonnie.

-¿No soy la primera?- Preguntó Korrina algo intrigada.

-No, pero hace mucho Bonnie no lo hacía… Además Clemont nunca se había avergonzado ni se había puesto tan rojo como ahora ¿Verdad Serena?- Ash descubrió que algo raro le pasaba a Clemont.

-jiji no te preocupes Ash, debe ser sólo tu imaginación-Serena se reía sutilmente mientras le contestaba a Ash.

-Si tú lo dices... Bueno ¿A qué hora batallaran?- Preguntó Ash emocionado de ver pelear a Clemont contra Korrina.

-Este… ¡Ah sí! ¡La pelea!- Korrina parecía haber salido de un trance –Será ahora mismo y verán que soy la mejor líder de Kalos.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡En marcha!- Exclamaba Ash mientras Clemont y Bonnie se acercaban.

-Korrina discúlpame, no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato- Se disculpaba Bonnie.

-No te preocupes todo está bien- Decía Korrina mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Bonnie– Clemont ¿Comenzamos?- Decía mientras le sonreía.

-¿E-Eh?- Clemont se puso algo nervioso.

-Se refiere a la batalla- Serena le susurró.

-¡Ah! Claro, vamos- Clemont decía mientras suspiraba y avanzaba junto a Korrina al campo de batalla.

Ash, Serena y Bonnie se dirigieron a las gradas donde presenciarían el combate, los tres estaban indecisos a quien apoyar pero al final decidieron apoyar a los dos lo importante era pasar un buen rato, después de unos segundos aparecieron en el campo de batalla Clemont y Korrina con sus respectivo trajes de Marqueses.

-Bien, esta será una batalla 2 contra 2 entre el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, Clemont, contra la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Shalour, Korrina,la batalla terminará cuando ambos pokemon de cualquiera de los competidores ya no pueda combatir- El réferi explicaba las reglas mientras ambos líderes de gimnasio se acercaban al centro de la plataforma y chocaban su pokeball, luego ambos dieron media vuelta volviendo a sus respectivas posiciones.

-Bien… ¡Comiencen!- Exclamó el réferi mientras pitaba un silbato.

-¡Luxray yo te elijo!- Clemont exclamó mientras lanzó una pokeball de la que salió un pokemon parecido a un león.

-¡Mienshao sal ahora!- Korrina lanzó una pokeball de la cual salió un pokemon felino con manos de mantis.

Al verse ambos pokemon Luxray rugió e hizo retroceder un poco a Mienshao dando a entender que se había intimidado.

Wow el Mienfo de Korrina ha evolucionado- Comentó Bonnie desde las gradas.

-Esta será una pelea magnifica- Dijo Ash animado.

-Ni así podrás derrotarnos ¡Mienshao usa fuerza de palma!- Ordenó Korrina.

Rápidamente Mienshao se acercó a Luxray y le acestó un golpe que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

-Nosotros tampoco cederemos ¡Luxray usa campo eléctrico!- Inmediatamente Luxray soltó una descarga electrificando el campo y dándole ventaja a Luxray en la batalla.

-¡Mienshao usa onda certera!- Al instante Mienshao comenzó a generar una especie de esfera entre sus manos y la lanzó hacia Luxray.

-¡Contrarresta con trueno!- Clemon dio rápidamente la orden mientras Luxray invocaba unos rayos que pararon fácilmente la onda certera y además hizo un poco de daño a Mienshao.

-No puede ser, se supone que onda certera tiene una gran potencia- Korrina decía medio confundida.

-Campo eléctrico hace que los ataques de tipo eléctrico ejecutados en el campo de batalla sufran un gran aumento en cuanto a potencia, por eso trueno lo repelió sin problemas- Explicó Clemont rascándose la nuca.

-Aun así no perderemos ¡Mienshao aura esfera!- Korrina dio la orden y al instante una esfera azul se formó en las manos de Mienshao saliendo disparado rápidamente hacia Luxray sin darle tiempo de esquivarlo.

-¡Luxray reponte y utiliza cola de hierro!- Inmediatamente Luxray se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Mienshao y le acestó un golpe dejando aturdido a Mienshao, quien ya se mostraba un poco débil.

-Grrr ¡Mienshao, fuerza de palma!

-¡Luxray, colmillo de fuego!

Al momento ambos Pokemon se acercaron rápidamente y chocaron la fuerza de palma y el colmillo de fuego, pero Mienshao quedó atrapado entre los colmillos de Luxray e inmediatamente Luxray lanzó por los aires a Mienshao.

-Mienshao resiste porfavor, concentrate y usa puño drenaje- Korrina ordenó pero Luxray esquivo casi sin problemas el ataque.

-Esto es todo Luxray ¡Acábalo con trueno!- Luxray emitió un gran rugido seguido de unos relámpagos que le dieron de lleno a Mienshao dejando lo fuera de combate.

-Mienshao ya no puede continuar ¡Luxray gana!- El juez dijo mientras azotaba su bandera.

-¡Bien hecho Luxray!- Clemont exclamó con alegría.

-Genial, Clemont ganó- Ash decía feliz.

-Y eso que Korrina se ha vuelto más fuerte- Serena dijo sorprendida.

-Mi hermanito tiene que demostrarle a Korrina que el es un hombres Bonnoe decía con los ojos brillosos.

-Eres genial y muy fuerte además, Clemont, pero usare mi carta del triunfo- Korrina dijo desafiante.

-Hazlo, estaré preparado para lo que venga- Clemont parecía seguro de sí mismo.

-Bien, llegó la hora ¡Lucario demuestra tus habilidades!- Exclamó la rubia mientras lanzaba una Pokeball de la que salió un Pokemon bípedo que tenia forma humanoide y cabeza de lobo.

-Luxray ¿Puedes continuar?- Preguntó Clemont a lo que Luxray afirmó con un gran rugido -Genial, bien iniciemos ahora ¡Vuelve a usar campo eléctrico!

Luxray soltó una gran descarga sobre el campo de batalla electrificandolo y por ende potenciando los ataques tipo eléctrico.

-Lucario, entremos con todo, demostremos nuestros lazos ¡Megaevoluciona!- Korrina tocóla piedra llave de su muñeca e inmediatamente una luz salió de ella envolviendo a Lucario mientras este adquiría una nueva forma,más imponente y aumentando considerablemente sus poderes.

-Allí está Megalucario- Serena comentó.

-Clemont la tendrá dificil- Ash dijo mientras miraba serio la batalla.

-Mi hermano ganará, estoy segura de que lo hará- Bonnie decía mientras se concentraba en la batalla.

El ambiente que se formó fue algo tenso, no siempre se veía una megaevolución en el Bastión de Batalla, pero al instante las personas empezaron a gritar emocionadas.

-¡Luxray empecemos con algo ligero, usa trueno!- Clemont dio la orden, inmediatamente relámpagos iban directo hacia MegaLucario.

-¡Lucario, debemos contrarrestarlo, usa aura esfera!- La esfera de aura se dirigió rapidamente hacia los relámpagos pero no pudieron detenerlos del todo, aunque si lo suficiente para que MegaLucario esquive facilmente el ataque de Luxray.

-¡Luxray usa cola de hierro!- Luxray corrió hacia MegaLucario mientras su cola adquirida un brillo plateado.

-¡Lucario usa hueso veloz y contrarrestarlo!- Lucario creó un par de huesos y detuvo en seco el ataque de Luxray.

-Rayos, Lucario ahora esta en un nivel muy superior, he oído que las megaevoluciones hacen que los Pokemon superen incluso a los legendarios, es un honor combatir contigo Korrina- Clemont parecía que estaba emocionado por la batalla.

-Lo mismo te digo, eres digno de ser un lider de gimnasio, uno de los mejores- Korrina devolvió el alago.

-Sin embargo yo ganare esto, Luxray usa colmillo de fuego- Los colmillos de Luxray se envolvieron en llamas y fue directamente hacia MegaLucario.

-Recibelo con hueso veloz- Lucario preparó los huesos en sus manos.

-Luxray cola de hierro e intercepta el ataque de Lucario- Luxray volvió a utilizar cola de hierro chocandolo con el hueso veloz de MegaLucario mientras esta situación fue aprovechada por Luxray plantando los colmillos en uno de los brazos de MegaLucario causandole dolor.

-¡Bien hecho Luxray, ahora usa trueno!- Clemont ordenó y Luxray preparaba los relámpagos pero una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Korrina.

-Lucario detenlo con hueso veloz y luego mándalo a volar- Dicho esto MegaLucatio se acercó a gran velocidad hacia Luxray y al ser hueso veloz un ataque tipo tierra detuvo perfectamente el ataque eléctrico de Luxray y con un golpe más del hueso veloz lo mandó a volar unos metros hacia arriba.

-¡Luxray resiste, un último esfuerzo, campo eléctrico!- Clemont gritó desesperado.

-Eso es todo, KO para ti ¡Lucario termínalo con combate cercano!- Korrina dio la orden final.

MegaLucario se acercó a gran velocidad al punto donde Luxray caía mientras este expulsaba una pequeña descarga al campo de batalla, MegaLucario rapidamente le acestó varios golpes fulminantes que dejaron debilitado a Luxray.

-Luxray ya no puede continuar, Lucario gana- Declaró el réferi.

-Debilitaron a Luxray, este combate estará reñido- Dijo Serena.

-Hermano, se que tú podrás, por cierto, ahora a quien usará...- Bonnie decía interrogante.

-Creo que ya sé cual será su elección- Dijo Ash mirando sonriente el campo de batalla.

Bonnie y Serena miraron intrigadas a Ash -¿Como lo sabes?- Preguntó inocentemente Bonnie.

-Por el último ataque que realizó Luxray, Clemont ya había planeado su estrategia apenas inició la batalla- Ash respondió sonriente.

-Vaya Ash, si que eres asombroso- Decía Serena sorprendida de como lo había analizado Ash.

-Vaya, no es para tanto, en serio- Decía Ash algo apenado y rascandose la cabeza.

En el campo de batalla Clemont devolvia a su pokeball a Luxray mientras le daba las gracias por el gran combate que había ofrecido.

-Bien, este será mi segundo Pokemon ¡Ampharos presentate a la batalla!- Clemont lanzó la pokeball y de ella salió una especie de oveja bípeda de color amarillo con lineas negras.

-Lucario recibamoslo con una aura esfera- MegaLucario creó una esfera de energia y se la lanzó a Ampharos.

-¡Ampharos usa atactrueno!- Ampharos lanzó un rayo potenciado por el campo eléctrico que dio de lleno contra la esfera de aura empatando en poder.

-¡Lucario usa sonido metálico!- Korrina quería debilitar las defensas de Ampharos para terminar rápido el combate.

-¡Ampharos utiliza pulso dragón!- Ampharos disparó el ataque que dio en MegaLucario haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Desde cuándo Ampharos puede usar pulso dragón?- preguntó Serena.

-Ash no es el único que entrena, Serena, lo aprendió en su propio entrenamiento- Dijo Bonnie orgullosa.

-¡Que poder! Responden a los corazones de sus entrenadores, ambos quieren demostrar lo que valen- Ash observaba asombrado la batalla que daban los dos líderes de gimnasio.

-¡Cubramos la defensa disminuida, Ampharos usa pantalla de luz!- Clemont ordenó mientras Ampharos creó un muro de cristal, el cual disminuía el poder de los ataques de tipo especial.

-Buena jugada, pero ahora sigue esto ¡Lucario usa hueso veloz!- MegaLucario corrió hacia Ampharos mientras formaba unos huesos en sus patas, y con ellos empezó a golpear a Ampharos.

-Al ser hueso veloz de tipo tierra es superefectivo ante Ampharos que es de tipo eléctrico- Comentó Serena.

-Además Lucario puede resistir los ataques tipo eléctrico por ser tipo acero- Siguió Ash.

-No se preocupen, mi hermano lo hará- Bonnie dijo con el ceño fruncido.

La batalla se tornaba intensa, ambos pokemon no daban su brazo a torcer, ataques iban y venían por parte de cada uno, sin embargo ambos estaban decididos a no darse por vencidos.

-Ampharos resiste por favor, usa doble rayo- Ampharos ya parecía cansado, pero lanzó un potente rayo de colores hacia MegaLucario dándole de lleno.

-¡Lucario tú también resístelo y usa aura esfera!- MegaLucario lanzó la esfera azul también dándole de lleno a Ampharos.

-Creo que es hora de terminar esto ¡Lucario utiliza combate cercano!- Lucario se acercó a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Ampharos preparándose para lanzar el ataque.

-¡Ampharos, usa atactrueno a máximo poder!-Ampharos se envolvió en un aura amarilla mientras disparaba rayos.

MegaLucario recibió la descarga pero eso no lo detuvo e infringió varios golpes a Ampharos que seguía emitiendo los rayos, ambos pokemon se estaban atacando hasta que…

Ambos se separaron y seguían de pie, ninguno quería perder, pero ambos estaban ya visiblemente cansados, ambos pokemon caerían si continuaban.

-¡Esfuérzate Lucario, usa todo tu poder en una aura esfera!- Korrina ordenó mientras MegaLucario formaba la esfera de energía en sus brazos.

-¡Ampharos, un último esfuerzo, usa bola voltio!- Ampharos también empezó a formar en sus brazos una esfera pero esta era eléctrica.

-¡Ahora!- Ambos entrenadores gritaron al unísono.

Ampharos se acercó un poco para dar de lleno la bla voltio, MegaLucario quería hacer lo mismo pero… unos pequeños relámpagos rodeaban su cuerpo ¡Estaba paralizado!

Aun así hizo el máximo esfuerzo y lanzó la aura esfera mientras Ampharos lanzó la bola voltio, ambos ataques se cruzaron y dieron de lleno en el respectivo oponente.

El polvo se levantó por la explosión que causaron los ataques al estrellarse en sus respectivos objetivos, pero poco a poco se fue despejando, ambos pokemon seguían de pie pero después de unos segundos MegaLucario calló perdiendo la megaevolución.

-¡Lucario no puede continuar, Ampharos gana! Por lo tanto el ganador de esta batalla es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose ¡Clemont!-Dictó finalmente el réferi.

Justo después de dictar el resultado, Ampharos, calló rendido pero con una sonrisa, le había dado el triunfo a su entrenador.

-¡Mi hermano ganó, es muy fuerte!- Bonnie saltó de alegría.

-Se ve que el último ataque de Ampharos fue decisivo para la batalla- Serena decía sonriente.

-Sí, esa bala voltio fue descomunal, ya que entre más velocidad de diferencia haya entre los oponentes más potente será, al estar Lucario paralizado la diferencia de velocidad fue más grande y por ende su poder se incrementó enormemente, además añádele el campo eléctrico que dejó Luxray- Ash decía sonriendo a sus compañeras.

-Ash cada vez me sorprendes más, se ve que tienes mucha experiencia- Bonnie dijo feliz, el resultado del combate la había animado.

-Jeje, eso se debe a que en mis viajes he acumulado experiencia, todos mis antiguos compañeros y compañeras me hicieron aprender grandes cosas- Dijo Ash sonriente.

Compañeros y… ¿Compañeras? ¿Ash había viajado con otras chicas? ¿Por qué no las había mencionado? Todas esas preguntas invadieron a Serena, pero ella decidió preguntarle después sobre el tema, total, él podía haber viajado con quien quiera, pero de alguna manera, lo oído pareció afectar un poco a Serena.

-Diste una buena batalla, regresa Lucario- Korrina devolvió a Lucario a su pokeball.

-Muchas gracias Ampharos, eres el mejor- Clemont devolvía a Ampharos también.

-No puedo creerlo, Lucario fue derrotado... Eres asombroso Clemont- Korrina dijo sorprendida.

-Solo fue algo de suerte, si Lucario no hubiera sido paralizado posiblemente el resultado hubiera sido otro- Respondió Clemont algo apenado.

-No seas humilde, todo cuenta en la batalla, se ve que tienes unos lazos muy grandes con Ampharos, como los míos con Lucario- Dijo sonriente Korrina.

-Pues Ampharos fue criado por mi padre desde que era un Mareep, siempre estaba conmigo desde que yo era pequeño, crecimos juntos, somos los mejores amigos, luego partí de viaje con Bonnie y me separé de Ampharos, pero volví a verlo cuando volvimos a Lumiose por la batalla de gimnasio que tuvimos Ash y yo, Ampharos ayudaba a mi padre en su taller, pero me di cuenta que le gustaba combatir, entonces después de un suplicatorio de parte mía y de Ampharos, mi padre aceptó darme a Ampharos para que sea mi compañero- Relato Clemont.

-Pues como van, seran muy fuertes- Korrina mencionó mientras ambos se retiraban del campo de batalla.

-¡Hermano lo hiciste!- Bonnie saltó de alegría.

-Clemont, Korrina fue una gran batalla- Felicitó el azabache.

-Quedé sorprendida, los dos son muy fuertes- Serena dijo alegre.

-Fue una estupenda batalla, casi nunca me había emocionado así- Korrina también se veía alegre.

-No es para tanto- Clemont se reía apenado.

-Fue un día genial- Dijo Ash.

-Si, sólo una batalla más y ascenderé a condesa- Serena se mostraba emocionada.

-Bueno, Korrina, nosotros nos dirigimos a ciudad Shalour, si quieres podríamos ir juntos, ya sabes, para que no vayas sola- Clemont le extendió la mano.

-Vaya hermano, no sabía que eras tan galante- Bonnie tenía una sonrisa pícara.

-Eh no, no quise decir eso...- Decía avergonzado Clemont mientras retiraba su mano pero antes de que la retire completamente Korrina la tomó.

-Me gustaría ir contigo y con los demás, juntos hacia Shalour, Clemont- Korrina decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien hermano, ya vamos ¡rápido!- Bonnie tomaba la otra mano de Clemont y empezó a correr.

-Bonnie tiene razón, hay que apresurarse- Korrina también empezó a correr.

-¡Esperen por favor! ¿No deberíamos ir al centro Pokemon?- Clemont parecia ser arrastrado.

-¡Acamparemos!- Korrina dijo enérgicamente.

-Esas chicas tienen una actitud muy similar jeje- Ash decía mientras veía al trío alejarse.

-Si, pero al fin Bonnie parece que encontró su objetivo- Serena dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? Oh... ¡Entonces Korrina...!- Ash fue interrumpido por Serena.

-Vamos Ash, nos dejaran atrás- Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la mano de Ash y también empezaba a correr.

Ash se sorprendió un poco por ese acto pero luego formó su típica sonrisa -Si, vamos Serena- Ash apretó la mano de Serena, ambos se miraron a los ojos, afirmaron con la cabeza y empezaron a correr detrás de los rubios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, siento la gran demora, lo que pasa es que estaba hospitalizado y no podía usar internet, quería pedirles perdón, gracias por la acogida y los reviews, uno de estos dias estoy subiendo el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo tengo avanzado ¡Nos leemos!<strong>_


	5. ¡Batalla por la MegaEvolución!

_**Bueno chicos aqui está el capítulo 5 de este fic, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me motivan a escribir más, esto lo publico seguido porque no pude publicar por tres semanas, si llego a acabar tal vez la otra semana publique dos capítulos más, sin más les dejo con el cap.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Combate doble! ¡Batalla por la MegaEvolución!<strong>_

Nuestros héroes están a punto de llegar a ciudad Shalour, lugar donde Ash y loa demás tenían que encontrarse con Gurkinn, abuelo de Korrina y también maestro de la MegaEvolución.

-¿Chicos están listos? ¡Estamos a un par de Kilómetros de llegar a Shalour, ya verán la sorpresa que les está esperando!- Korrina estaba muy animada.

-Si, ya quiero ver de que nos quería hablar tu abuelo, espero que no sea como lo del Basensho- Ash decía un poco disgustado.

-Quien iba a pensar que serían hábitos para un lider de gimnasio- Serena decía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, ah de ser algo importante par esperar a que tuvieras ocho medallas, Ash- Clemont continuó la charla.

-Ojala sean dulces- Bonnie decía con estrellas en los ojos.

-Lo dudo, pero si será importante- Korrina veía a lo lejos ciudad Shalour -Ya llegamos, y estamos justo a tiempo para entrar a la torre maestra- Decía mientras se mostraba el atardecer.

-Genial, se abrirá la entrada pronto- Bonnie estaba emocionada.

-¿Nos obligara a escuchar otra historia?- Preguntó Serena.

-No, solo te obliga un vez, luego no es necesario- Korrina dijo riendose.

Todos los muchachos empezaron a reirse, se había formado un ambiente grato hasta que...

-JAJAJA muy gracioso, Korrina- Decía un hombre mayor que había aparecido atras de los muchachos.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Gurkinn, abuelo de Korrina y protector de la MegaEvolución.

Todos voltearon lentamente, todos con el rostro pálido hasta que vieron al abuelo de Korrina con el seño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-Eh... Hola abuelito- Korrina decía con temor.

-¡Ahora tendrán que escuchar otra historia para que aprendan lo valioso de la MegaEvolución!- Gritó Gurkinn en tono autoritario.

-¡Si señor!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Bien, avancemos, el camino ya se ha abierto- Dijo Gurkinn mientras señalaba el mar, el cual sorprendentemente dio origen a una senda pequeña que daba paso a la torre maestra.

El grupo se dirigía hacia la torre por la senda que se había formado, hasta que Bonnie rompió el silencio.

-Señor ¿Que es lo que tenia que decirnos?- Preguntó inocentemente Bonnie.

-Lo sabrán en la Torre Maestra cuando estén listos- Respondió en tono serio Gurkinn.

-Se llevaran una gran ssorpresa, Ya verán que... - Les explicaba la heredera de la MegaEvolución.

-¡Korrina!- Dijo en tono autoritario Gurkinn.

-Lo siento abuelo- Se disculpó Korrina.

-Bien, pasen por aquí- Les señalaba Gurkinn mientras entraban en la Torre maestra.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos estar aqui- Ash mencionaba mientras miraba los rincones de la torre.

-Aquí fue donde venciste a MegaLucario y obtuviste tu tercera medalla - Le recordó Serena.

-Si... Y no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, gracias Serena- Ash decía con una sonrisa gentil.

Ese comentario sonrojó levemente a Serena -¿En serio, Ash?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Sip, gracias a ti pude descubrir que yo tengo mi propio ritmo y que no necesitaba copiar la estrategia de Tierno para ganarle a Korrina- Dijo Ash levantando el puño.

-Bueno eso fue por tu propio esfuerzo- Serena devolvió el cumplido.

-Bueno muchachos, es hora de que escuchen la historia de la MegaEvolución- Gurkinn dijo en tono serio y todos se voltearon y le prestaron atención.

-Bien aquí vamos... Para conocer los orígenes de la Mega Evolución debemos remontarnos aproximadamente unos 3.000 años. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron las primeras Megapiedras , que son necesarias para conseguir que un Pokémon megaevolucione. Se cree que las Megapiedras eran, originalmente, piedras evolutivas normales , como la piedra fuego, piedra noche, etc. Pero hace mucho tiempo, en el tiempo de alguien denominado A.Z. hubo una terrible guerra Pokémon. En dicha guerra su Pokémon , un Floette especial, llamado "flor eterna", murió. Como sentía tanto amor hacia su Pokémon, construyó una máquina para devolverle la vida. La máquina funcionó y revivió a su Floette y además le dio vida eterna tanto al propio A.Z. como a su Floette. Pero A.Z. consumido por el odio y la rabia hacia el mundo que le provocó tanto sufrimiento a él y su Floette, convirtió la maquina de resurrección en el Arma Definitiva, capaz de borrar la vida de una gran cantidad de seres vivos. Floette se dio cuenta de que, para traerlo de vuelta a la vida, A. Z. había tenido que utilizar la energía de incontables Pokémon, así que decidió abandonarlo por ello. Desde entonces, se dice que A. Z. ha estado 3.000 años vagando, buscando a su Floette. A raíz de la energía irradiada por esa arma definitiva, que era en esencia el poder de Xerneas e Yveltal, se supone que irradió a multitud de piedras evolutivas, transformándolas en Megapiedras. De ahí que la MegaEvolución sea algo limitado a pocas personas , pues no hay demasiadas Megapiedras en el mundo y pocos son los afortunados para poseerlas. Para poder megaevolucionar, a parte de tener la megapiedra correspondiente, debes tener un fuerte vínculo con tu Pokémon y un dispositivo especial, llamado Piedra llave. Esta piedra activadora transforma el vínculo y sentimientos del entrenador hacia su Pokémon en unas ondas de energía , que hacen reaccionar a la megapiedra y provoca la Mega Evolución. Aunque esun estado temporal, no definitivo que solo se puede usar en batalla u otras actividades especiales- Gurkinn relato mientras todos escuchaban con suma atención.

-Debió haber querido tanto a su Pokemon para hacer lo que hizo- Ash dijo suavemente.

-Pero tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto para llevar a cabo su objetivo- Serena continuó.

-El amaba tanto a su Pokemon, por eso lo hizo- Korrina continuó.

-Pienso que lo hizo por amor, aunque eso no lo justifica- Clemont comentó.

-Si, pero en cuanto a eso, el primero en usar la MegaEvolución fue uno de mis antepasados...- Gurkinn proseguía con su historia.

-Abuelo, eso ya los sabemos...- Korrina interrumpio con una mueca.

-¡Korrina, no me interrumpas!- Gritó Gurkinn.

-Lo siento abuelo, prosigue- Korrina dijo medio asustada a lo que los demás rieron.

-Bien... La primera evolución conocida fue un Lucario. El entrenador que consiguió esta primera Mega Evolución fue un antepasado de mío , ahora podría decir que soy un experto en la MegaEvolución , y por eso entreno a mi nieta para que se convierta en otra experta- Seguía comentando Gurkinn.

-Jeje Que modesto es mi abuelo Comentó Korrina en voz baja a lo que todos sonrieron.

-Bien, ahora hablaremos de los cambios que produce la MegaEvolución, cuando un Pokémon megaevoluciona, cambia, eso está claro. Los cambios son diversos. Algunos pierden o ganan algún tipo distinto o incluso ambas, como Mega Aggron que pierde el tipo roca, quedándose con un tipo acero puro, Mega Loppuny que gana el tipo lucha a parte de ser tipo normal o Mega Altaria, que pierde su tipo volador pero gana el tipo hada, combinado con su tipo dragón. Además, todos ganan una nueva habilidad y experimentan un aumento de poder. Dichos cambios y mejoras provocan que el rol de un Pokémon y el de su Mega Evolución sean muy distintos- Gurkinn seguía relatando.

- Wow no sabía que Aggron, Loppuny y Altaria podían Megaevolucionar- Dijo sorprendido Ash.

-Ni yo sabía que Loppuny y Altaria podían ¿Abuelo, se han descubierto más MegaEvoluciones?- Korrina Preguntó confundida.

- Así es, un amigo que está en Hoenn me informa de todo lo que llega a descubrir Dijo serio Gurkinn.

-¡Entonces pueden haber más y más MegaEvoluciones!- Exclamó sorprendido Clemont.

-Ojala encuentren una MegaEvolución para Dedenne- Dijo feliz Bonnie.

-No todos los Pokemon ttienen MegaEvolución, pero no se descarta nada- Dijo amablemente Gurkinn.

-¿Oiste Dedenne? aún hay esperanza- Bonnie dijo sonriente a lo que el pequeño roedor dijo su grito característico.

- Bueno, no daré más rodeo, Ash, te diré porque los cité aquí- Gurkinn dijo recuperando su tono serio.

- Pues diganos, estamos intrigados- Dijo Ash mientras todos asentían.

Korrina se puso al lado de su abuelo mientras sonreía.

-Ash, me he enterado de tus acciones en otras regiones, has sido muy valiente, ademas demostraste tener un gran lazo con tus Pokemon, y viendo tu desempeño aquí en Kalos, yo mismo pude comprobarlo, no ansías poder de forma fácil, entrenas y te esfuerzas por ello, hay retadores que vencen a Korrina e inmediatamente exigen un MegaAro, es por que buscan poder como sea, yo les pongo un reto aparte el cual casi nadie supera, el último que lo logro fué un chico con su Gallade, se les veía muy unidos, pero esa es otra historia, quería ofrecerte la posibilidad de que consigas un MegaAro - Dijo finalmente Gurkinn.

Ash estaba en shock, le habían ofrecido el acceso a la MegaEvolución, el cual lo haría más fuerte y le daría más chance de poder conquistar la liga Pokemon.

-Claro que me gustaría tener el MegaAro, sería todo un honor para mi- Dijo Ash respetuosamente.

-Bien, pues entonces deberás demostrarme los lazos que tienes con tus Pokemon, lo demostrarás en un combate- Gurkinn dijo finalmente.

-¡Bien, estoy listo para lo que venga!- Exclamó decidido Ash.

-Excelente, pero ustedes son un grupo y debes mostrar que tus lazos también son con humanos, por lo que tendrás que elegir a un compañero o compañera, se enfrentaran a mi y a Korrina- Dijo finalmente Gurkinn mientras que junto a Korrina se dirigían hacia la arena de batalla.

Esto perturbo a Ash, tenía que elegir a un acompañante para su batalla, por un lado estaba Bonnie aunque quedó rápidamente descartada ya que ella apenas era una niña y su Dedenne no había sido correctamente entrenado para las batallas, por otro lado estaba Serena que aunque no se halla dedicado a las batallas y a los retos de gimnasio, había acumulado bastante experiencia, concurso en un torneo de batallas y llegó sorpresivamente a la final, derrotando a Clemont en las semifinales gracias a su Altaria pero perdió ante el mismo Ash en la final, aunque por muy poco y además en esa batalla su Grovyle evoluciono en Sceptile y puso en aprietos a su Greninja, por otro lado estaba Clemont, que había dado una gran batalla de gimnasio a Ash, había logrado tener el reconocimiento de Drasna del Alto Mando, al haberle demostrado sus habilidades con Ampharos, y como recompensa enseñandole el ataque "pulso dragón". Ash estaba en un dilema, por un lado estaba Clemont, su mejor amigo, un hermano prácticamente, durante su viaje de hicieron muy cercanos y ademas era lider de gimnasio, experimentado en batallas y por el otro lado estaba Serena, su amiga de la infancia, la chica más cercana que había tenido, con la que mejor se había relacionado, experta en performance y buena en batallas.

Serena se dio cuenta del trance de Ash, ella quería demostrar sus lazos con Ash, pero podía hechar a perder la batalla y por consiguiente, la posibilidad de Ash de alcanzar la MegaEvolución.

-No te preocupes Ash, batalla con Clemont...- Serena iba a cederle el puesto a Clemont.

-Serena... Yo...- Ash se mostraba un poco desanimado.

Clemont notó los tonos de Ash y Serena y se decidió-No se preocupen, hoy no tengo ganas de batallar- Clemont dijo cortésmente.

-Pero... - Serena quería intervenir.

-Hace poco tuve una batalla con Korrina, les toca a ustedes, además su lazo es especial- Clemont finalizó.

Ash y Serena se miraron a los ojos, luego fruncieron el ceño mientras sonreían, estaban decididos.

-¡Genial! Pero debo hacerlo formal y saber si Serena quiere batallar, Serena ¿Quieres ser mi compañera en esta batalla?- Ash preguntó.

-Claro Ash, será un placer- Serena respondió sonriente.

-¡Bien! Digo... ¿Vamos?- Ash pregunto algo raro.

-Si, vamos- Serena se había sonrojado levemente.

Ambos jóvenes entrenadores se dirigieron al lado opuesto del campo de batalla donde se encontraban Gurkinn y Korrina, se ubicaron en su respectiva posición.

-Bien, en esta batalla sólo usaremos un Pokemon cada uno, la parte ganadora será en la que al menos tenga un Pokemon de pie al final- Gurkinn dijo.

-Bien, yo seré el arbitro, la batalla entre Gurkinn, maestro de la MegaEvolución y Korrina, lider de gimnasio y heredera de la MegaEvolución contra los retadores, Ash, aspirante a Maestro Pokemon y Serena, aspirante a Reina de Kalos, esta por comenzar- Clemont anunció -¿Estan listos?- Preguntó finalmente.

Las 4 personas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien ¡Comiencen!- Declaró finalmente Clemont.

-¡Lucario demostremos nuestro poder!- Korrina envió primero a su Pokemon.

-¡Lucario preséntate!- Gurkinn fue el siguiente.

Ambos entrenadores se miraron -¿Lazos eh?- Dijo Ash.

-Creo que ya sé que tienes en mente, yo estaré excelente pero tú... ¿Estarás bien?- Preguntó Serena.

-No te preocupes, me gustan los retos- Ash asintió.

-Bien, entonces... ¡Braixen ve!- Serena exclamó mientras lanzaba una pokeball de la cuán salió una especie de zorro bípedo.

-¡Greninja, yo te elijo!- Ash lanzó la pokeball de la cual salió la rana siniestra.

Ambos Pokemon se miraron y se saludaron con un gruñido, se conocían antes de conocer a sus respectivos entrenadores y su relacion era muy cercana.

-Comencemos fuerte, no quiero rodeos, Korrina, hazlo ahora- Gurkinn ordenó.

-Si abuelo, quiero ver que tanto han mejorado- Korrina respondió.

Korrina y Gurkinn mostraron la piedra llave en inmediatamente la tocaron con la yema de los dedos -¡Lucario, MegaEvoluciona!- Ambos exclamaron al unísono.

Ambos Lucario se iluminaron y empezaron a cambiar de forma, luego aparecieron los simbolos de la MegaEvolución enfrente de cada uno.

-Bien, Lucario, aura esfera- Ordenó tranquilamente Gurkinn.

-¡Tu también Lucario!- Korrina dijo animada.

Ambos MegaLucarios crearon una aura esfera que lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Braixen usa fuerza psíquica y ddesvía las aura esfera!- Exclamó Serena.

-¡Excelente Serena, ahora Greninja, usa hidrobomba!- Ordenó rápidamente Ash.

Los ojos de Vraixen se iluminaron y desviaron las aura esfera dándole paso libre a Greninja para atacar, este disparó la hidrobomba y causó algo de daño a sus oponentes.

-¡Lucario sonido metálico!- Korrina ordenó.

-Danza espada- Gurkinn dio serenamente la orden.

El MegaLucario de Korrina empezó a emitir un sonido al juntar sus ppataientras el otro canalizaba su poder y unas espadas rondaban sobre el.

-¡Braixen usa lanzallamas!- Serena fue a la ofensiva.

-Detenlo con hueso veloz- Gurkinn ordenó.

-¡Apoya a Braixen con as aéreo!- Ash ordenó rápidamente.

-¡Páralo con combate cercano!- Korrina intervino.

Braixen lanzó el lanzallamas que fue repelido por el hueso veloz y a la vez el MegaLucario de Korrina combativa a la par con Greninja.

-¡Acabemos yya, combate cercano a Greninja!- Gurkinn exclamó.

-¡Tu también Lucario!- Korrina prosiguió.

-Braixen ayuda a Greninja ¡Protección!- Braixen creó una pared de Luz.

-¡Greninja, rayo de hielo seguido de as aéreo!- Ash tenía que usar sus mejores tacticas para enfrentar a dos Pokemon Megaevolucionados.

Gurkinn notó lo especial que era Greninja y esperó a que use el rayo de hielo, justo cuando este fue ejecutado el efecto de protección terminó.

-¡Rápido Lucario, aura esfera a Greninja!- Ordenó finalmente Gurkinn.

-¡Hueso veloz a Braixen!- Korrina también ordenó.

Después de lanzar el rayo de hhielo, Greninja por su habilidad pasó a ser tipo hielo, cosa que fue aprovechado por Gurkinn quien ordenó a su MegaLucario golpear con aura esfera, dando un golpe súper efectivo y dejando tendido a Greninja.

El MegaLucario de Korrina creó unos huesos en sus patas y fueron al encuentro de Braixen propinandole una sefie de golpes dejandola débil.

-¡Greninja por favor levántate y usa hidrobomba!- Ash ordenó un poco preocupado.

-¡Braixen resiste y usa poder oculto!- Serena contraatacó.

-Nada de eso, aura esfera al poder oculto- Gurkinn ordenó.

-¡Lucario tu esquiva el hidrobomba y usa aura esfera en Greninja!- Korrina quería sacar a Greninja de la batalla.

-Siguelo con combate cercano- Ordenó Gurkinn, tenia las mismas intenciones que Korrina.

El poder oculto chico con la aura esfera generando un explosión mientras la otra aura esfera golpeó a Greninja y ademas recibía una serie de golpes por parte del MegaLucario de Gurkinn.

-Oh no, Greninja- Ash decía un poco desesperado.

-¡Grr... Braixen usa fuerza psíquica y junta los!- Ordenó Serena seria.

Braixen canalizó su fuerza psíquica juntando a los dos Pokemon Megaevolucionados e impiendoles moverse a libertad.

-Lucario trata de safarte- Korrina decía preocupada.

-¡Ahora lanzallamas!- Ordenó finalmente Serena.

La Pokemon de fuego emitió un potente lanzallamas que dio de lleno a los Pokemon aura dejanfolos algo adoloridos.

-¡Es hora de terminar, hueso veloz!- Korrina sentencio.

-¡Tu también Lucario!- Gurkinn dio la misma orden.

Ambos Pokemon golpearon a Braixen dejándola muy débil e impidiendole moverse, debido a que había sido apresada por los huesos contra el suelo.

-Greninja al ver como se encontraba Braixen hizo todo lo posible por levantarse, cuando lo hizo miró decidido a Ash.

-¡Bien Greninja, es hora, as aéreo contra ambos!- Ash ordenó al ver la determinación de su Pokemon.

-¡Combage cercano!- Gurkinn también respondió al ataque.

Ambos Pokemon empezaron a dar y recibir golpes, parecía pareja la batalla hasta que...

-¡Aura esfera!- Korrina exclamó de repente.

El Pokemon rana fue enviado al suelo luego de recibir tal ataque, lo habían lastimado seriamente, Braixen vio esto con impotencia, aquel con el que había sido criado, aquel que regresaba después de irse con uno y otro entrenador, aquel que la ayudaba y en ocasiones la rescataba, todo eso llenó de determinación a la Pokemon de fuego.

-Es hora de acabar con esto, hueso veloz- Gurkinn dijo seriamente.

-¡Tu también Lucario!- Korrina prosiguió.

-¡Greninja esquiva!- Ash estaba preocupado.

-¡Por favor Braixen, ayuda a Greninja, sabes que si te lo propones puedes lograr lo que sea!- Serena trató de animarla.

Y vaya que funcionó, esas palabras alentaron más a Braixen, quien después de dar una última mirada de ddeterminación dio su grito característico y empezó a irradiar una luz cegadora, estaba evolucionando.

-Esa es...- Serena estaba sorprendida.

-Es la luz de la evolución- Terminó Ash.

-Entonces Braixen...- Serena sonrió.

-No esperaba que evolucione ahora- Korrina le comentó a su abuelo.

-Eso demuestra el gran lazo que tiene ella con su Pokemon, me ha dejado impresionado- Respondió Gurkinn.

La luz terminó de emanarse del Pokemon de Serena para mostrar a un Pokemon más grande y ahora sotenía una vara en en una de sus manos.

-Genial Braixen, has evolucionado- Dijo emocionada Serena.

Ash sacó su Pokedex al mismo tiempo que Serena -Delphox, el Pokémon zorro y última forma evolucionada de Fennekin, cuando Delphox fija la mirada en la punta de la rama que lleva en su mano, su poder psíquico puede crear una espiral de fuego abrasador, adquiere el tipo psíquico con respecto a su preevolución- Bien ¡Vamos con todo, Delphox!- Serena se había animado.

Greninja se reincorporó a la batalla y vio a su compañera recientemente evolucionada, trató de recuperar fuerzas y estaba listo para seguir con la batalla.

-¡As aéreo, Greninja!- Ash ordenó mas emocionado por la evolución de Braixen.

-¡Delphox lanzallamas!- Ordenó Serena decidida.

-Hueso veloz a Greninja- Dijo Gurkinn serio.

-¡Para el lanzallamas con aura esfera!- Korrina trató de repeler el ataque de fuego.

Greninja y el MegaLucario de Gurkinn tenían casi el mismo poder, pero un impulso de Greninja mandó a volar al oponente junto a su compañero, por otra parte el lanzallamas chocó de lleno con la aura esfera generando una pequeña explosión.

-Greninja se ha motivado- Comentó Ash.

-Delphox parece que también- continuó Serena.

Ambos Pokemon iniciales en máxima etapa se miraron, afirmaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus oponentes, Greninja comenzó a formar unas estrellas de agua en sus manos a modo y empezó a lanzarlas a los Pokemon, seguidmente Delphox hizo una circunferencia de fuego mientras lanzaba del centro una gran llama dañando severamente a los Pokemon MegaEvolucionados mientras una luz roja los envolvía.

-¡Greninja prendido shuriken de agua! - Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Y Delphox aprendió fuego místico!- Serena también estaba emocionada.

-Oye hermano ¿Que fue esa luz roja que envolvió a los MegaLucario?- Preguntó sorprendida Bonnie que había mirado toda la batalla emocionada.

-Es un efecto de fuego místico, reduce el ataque especial de las victimas- Comentó Clemont sorprendido.

-Bien, Serena, sigamos, Greninja usa hidrobomba- Ordenó Ash decidido.

-Claro Ash, Delphox usa lanzallamas- Continuó Serena.

Ambos ataques dieron de lleno en los Pokemon Megaevolucionados dejandolos muy débiles, la situación se había invertido a favor de Ash y Serena.

Gurkinn sonrió, le había quedado claro los lazos que había demostrado tener Ash y sus Pokemon, pero también se sorprendió por lo que mostró Serena, no era una entrenadora normal, tenia buenos lazos también que quedaron en evidencia tras las palabras de aliento y la evolución a Delphox de su compañera.

-¡Bien, terminemoslo!- Ash empezó.

-¡Si, es hora de...!- Serena continuaba pero fuente interrumpida.

-¡Alto, esto se acabó!- Gritó Gurkinn.

Ash y Serena se miraron sorprendidos al igual que sus Pokemon, no entendían que pasaba, por el contrario ambos MegaLucario sonrieron y perdieron la MegaEvolución.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Preguntó confundido Ash.

-¿Hicimos algo mal?- Serena temía haber arruinado la oportunidad de Ash.

-Todo lo contrario, hicieron un excelente ttrabajo- Dijo Gurkinn sonriente.

Ambos usuarios de la MegaEvolución se acercaron hacia Ash y Serena.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, Ash, Serena, son grandiosos- Korrina comentó alegre.

-Acompañenme por favor- Pidió Gurkinn mientras salía del campo de batalla.

Ash empezó a seguir a Gurkinn, Serena se quedó acariciando a su Delphox en eso Gurkinn llamó otra vez.

-Dije que me acompañen- Volvia a hablar Gurkinn alzando la voz.

Ash volteó y vio que Serena no venía con él y se dirigió a ella -Vamos Serena, nos quiere hablar a los dos- Ash le dijo.

-¿Eh? Pe-pero yo... -Serena decía un poco confundida.

-Vamos de prisa o se molestará- Ash la tomó del brazo y la condujo por donde se iba Gurkinn.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la parte más alta de la torre maestra entraron a una habitación que parecía diferente a las otras.

-Bien, ustedes han demostrado tener unos lazos muy grandes, entre ustexes hay una chispa muy especial, ambos aprecian demasiado a sus Pokemon, el objetivo de esa prueba no era ver que tan fuertes eran al derrotar la MegaEvolución, el objetivo era mostrar los lazos que tenían cada uno con sus Pokemon, eso es lo más importante en la MegaEvolución, ustedes superaron la prueba y aquí tengo lo que prometí- Dijo Gurkinn posando una caja en la que habían dos MegaAros -A partir de hoy ustedes podrán disponer de la MegaEvolución, sé que podrán dominar la y podrán usarla para cosas buenas.

Ash y Serena estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, más que nada la segunda, tenían en frente objetos sumamente preciados Ash estaba alegrándose por sus logros pero Serena intervino.

-No creo que yo merezca esto, yo no me dedico a las batallas, yo hago performance y...- Serena decía cabizbaja.

-Muchacha, la MegaEvolución no son sólo para las batallas, en Hoenn según me contaron, también se usan en los cconcursos, ademas de otros eventos, para mi el requisito que debe tener un usuario de la MegaEvolución es tener un gran corazón y un buen lazo con su Pokemon, y tú ya lo has cumplido- Le dijo mientras le ofrecía el MegaAro.

-Serena, eres la mejor chica que he conocido, eres amable con todos, aguantas mis cosas, me apoyas en todo, además tiene un lazo muy estrecho con tus Pokemon, claro que lo mereces- Ash le decía mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Ash...- Serena dijo apenada.

Ambos entrenadores tomaron los MegaAros y se lo colocaron en la muñeca, el de Ash era azul y el de Serena era rojo ambos al colocarse los aros sintieron que una energía recorrió sus cuerpos y luego un sentimiento de tranquilidad los invadió.

-Desde ahora son usuarios de la MegaEvolución, espero que lo tomen con responsabilidad y nunca se levanten el ego con esto, sigan siendo modestos y humildes como siempre, muchachos, se que lograran sus sueños- Dijo finalmente Gurkinn mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, no lo defraudaré- Ash dijo firme.

-Yo tampoco, me esforzaré- Serena continuó.

-Lo sé, lo único que les falta es conseguir sus respectiva MegaPiedras, luego podrán usar la MegaEvolución- Dijo finalmente Gurkinn mientras salía de la habitación.

-Será complicado encontrar esas MegaPiedras- Dijo Serena con un puchero.

-Pero lo haremos juntos ¿recuerdas? Nos apoyaremos mutuamente Ash dijo rascandose la mejilla.

-Si, seguiremos juntos para siempre- Serena le hizo un guiño.

Ambos entrenadores decendían mientras se cruzaron con Korrina que subió rapidamente y al instante bajó con algo eentre sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso Korrina parecía insistirle en algo a su abuelo, se dirigieron a Clemont y Bonnie quienes notaron rápidamente los aros que tenían.

-No lo puedo creer, Serena, Ash ¡Felicidades!- Grito enérgicamente Bonnie.

-Se lo merecen, sabía que podrian- Clemont dijo feliz a sus amigos.

-¡Clemont! ¿Podrias venir un momento?- Llamó Korrina.

Clemont se acercó -¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Clemont.

-Korrina me comentó que la venciste en una batalla ddoble, además que demostrarse un gran lazo con tus Pokemon ¿Es verdad?- Gurkinn interrogó.

-Bueno si...- Respondió Clemont.

-Es lo que quería oír, ten- Gurkinn le extendió una especie de muñequera.

-Pero que... - Clemont notó la piedra activadora -Yo... Esto es...- Clemont estaba sorprendido.

-Siento que le darás un buen uso, ademas tengo un presentimiento- Gurkinn continuó.

Clemont trató de ponerselo pero resultó que el quedaba grande, no ajustaba a su mano.

-Vaya... Parece que no me queda- Dijo desilusionado Clemont.

-Espera- Bonnie jaló el brazo Aipom de su mochila y se lo puso -Parece que si le queda a tu mochila jeje- Bonnie finalizó.

-Vaya, parece que esta bien- Clemont dijo aliviado.

-Te las ingeniaste Bonnie- Le dijo Korrina mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos ir a Luminalia para encontrarnos con el estudiante del profesor Sycamore- Comentó Serena.

-Si, ya debe tener las MegaPiedras para llevarlas- Ash siguió.

-Korrina, por que no los acompañas, si se trata de MegaEvolución tal vez puedas aprender algo más- Gurkinn comentó.

-Si, sería genial que nos acompañes- Clemont estaba por alguna razón contento.

-Claro, además como ya estamos a pocas semanas de la liga Pokemon, ya no hay retadores, los que vengan, pues yo me ercangaré- Seguía comentando el maestro de la MegaEvolución.

-Abuelo... Muchas gracias, te prometo que aprender mucho de la MegaEvolución, estarás orgulloso de mí- Korrina mencionó mientras le invadía una ola de alegría.

-¡Excelente, vamos a aprender más sobre la MegaEvolución!- Dijo Ash animado mientras los demas chicos se alejaban y se despedian de Gurkinn.

Y así nuestros héroes partian a una nueva aventura, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba, algo que cambiaria sus vidas definitivamente...

-El asalto al Alto Mando se llevará a cabo y no quiero ninguna falla Malva... - Decía un voz misteriosa.

-No se preocupe, ni Diantha ni los demás podrán intervenir- Decía Malva algo segura.

-¡Señor, Xerneas e Yveltal han sido localizados! ¿Procedemos?- Preguntó u recluta acercandose.

-Procedan- Dijo finalmente la voz -Esta vez destruiremos todo lo impuro y crearemos un mundo mejor...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará.<strong>_

_**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 5 de este humilde fic. Actualizo los dos capítulos juntos, espero lo disfruten. Como ya dije lamento no haber actualizado como había dicho pero estaba hospitalizado, casi me da peritonitis :'v bueno, para compensar les dejare títulos ramdon de los siguientes capítulos, así les llena el hype como pasa con la serie actual (la primera cita, el primer performance) (El nuevo opening estuvo paja, Goodra confirmes, chico misterioso que sigue los pasos de Ash, maximun hype, diganme que tal les pareció) Estos son los títulos, ni necesariamente en orden:**_

_**?) Ante un entrenador "competitivo" ¡No te rindas hasta el final!**_

_**?) Vs Xerneas e Yveltal.**_

_**?)¡Desesperación! ¡El arma definitiva ha sido activada!**_

_**?) Las lágrimas de una pequeña ¡El despertar del dragón legendario!**_

_**?) El final de la lluvia de lágrimas.**_

_**Bueno, creo que le dejará con la intriga los títulos, al menos un poco, gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias por los reviews, esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes. Sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. Ante un entrenador competitivo

_**Bueno chicos aqui está el capítulo 6 de este fic, nuevamente gracias a todos los por seguir esta historia, me motivan a escribir más, gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos, en serio son los mejores, bueno, con los títulos que mencioné, aquí usare uno, creo que es obvio cual será, bien... ¡Aqui vamos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ante un entrenador "competitivo" ¡No te rindas hasta el final!<strong>_

Nuestros héroes se dirigían para encontrarse con el estudiante del profesor Sycamore, ya que el tenía encargos para el mismo profesor, encargos que tenían que ver en gran parte con la MegaEvolución, ya estaban en una de las rutas adyacentes a ciudad Lumiose, en aquellas rutas se veían a varios entrenadores que tenían batallas de entrenamiento, el grupo veía las batallas hasta que Bonnie rompió el hielo.

-Ash ¿No quieres una batalla?- Preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

-Es verdad, hay varias batallas pero no se te ve muy emocionado- Serena continuó.

-Claro que quiero una batalla, no me malinterpreten pero quiero un reto, la verdad que los entrenadores de aquí se ven muy buenos, pero quiero alguien que en serio signifique un reto- Ash dijo tranquilo.

-Vaya, que modesto- Dijo Korrina un poco sarcástica.

-No lo malentiendan, pero quiero enfrentarme al mejor entrenador que hay aquí y siento que ya lo voy a encontrar- Ash dijo levantando un puño.

El grupo siguió observando las batallas, muchas de ellas eran eemocionantes, Ash veía que habían muchos entrenadores habilidosos pero sentía que encontraría uno diferente, alguien que le hiciera sentir la máxima emoción en una batalla.

-Según lo que dijo el profesor Sycamore mañana debemos encontrarnos con... Eh... Su estudiantes- Ash le contaba nervioso a Korrina.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cual es su nombre?- Korrina interrogó.

-Ash no le preguntó al profesor Sycamore el nombre de su estudiante- Serena respondió mientras se le escaba una pequeña risita.

-¡Serena!- Exclamó avergonzado Ash.

-Lo siento, pero fuiste descuidado al no preguntar algo tan iimportantes- Serena simuló un tono serio.

-Lo sé- Ash bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Jaja Ash es despistado- Bonnie se burló.

-¡Ash, eso pero lo primero que tenías que haber preguntado- Clemont comentó.

-Ya basta, tenía pensado...- Ash comentaba pero fue interrumpido porque alguien chocó contra él.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa- Se disculpó un joven de masomenos la edad de Ash.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Serena.

-¿Que le pasó a tu Emolga?- Pruguntó Clemont.

-¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Bonnie.

- Tuve una batalla de seis contra seis con un entrenador muy fuerte, vaya que era fuerte, derrotó a todo mi equipo con solo dos Pokemon, ahora voy al centro Pokemon, mis Pokemon terminaron muy cansados... Y pensar que ya creía estar preparado para la liga...- Respondió un poco triste el muchacho.

Una batalla seis contra seis... Ser derrotado completamente por solo dos Pokemon de tu rival... Algunos recuerdos amargos sevle vinieron a la mente a Ash, recuerdos de una liga Pokemon pasada, liga llevada a cabo en la región de Sinnoh, recordó como un Darkrai y un Latios lo dominaron en la batalla, de como estar tan cerca de cumplir uno de sus objetivos y ser sacado bruscamente de la carrera.

Una sensación de nerviosismo lo invadió, pero rápidamente cerró los puños y frunció el ceño se acomodo la gorra y se decidió.

-¿Quien es ese entrenador y donde está?- Preguntó algo serio el azabache.

-Está por allá- señaló el muchacho a un joven un poco mayor que Ash, parecía de unos 18 años.

-Bien, gracias por el dato- Ash respondió.

-Si, bueno, estoy con prisa, adios- El joven se alejo rápidamente mientras abrazaba a su Emolga.

Ash se acercó lentamente hacia el entrenador señalado mientras era seguido por Serena, Bonnie y Korrina, sabían que Ash había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Ash sonrió, sabía que había progresado mucho con respecto a Sinnoh y Unova, se decidió y preguntó -¿Listo Pikachu?

El roedor asintió mientras se mostraba decidido.

-Disculpa, soy Ash de pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y este es mi compañero Pikachu- Se presentó el azabache y Pikachu saludó.

-Hola, soy Draco, soy de aquí, de Kalos ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- El chico se mostraba frío y serio.

-Soy Serena- Se presentó la aspirante a reina de Kalos.

-Mi nombre es Clemont- El lider inventor saludó.

-Yo soy Korrina- Habló la heredera de la MegaEvolución.

-Bonnie soy yo y este pequeño es Dedenne- Bonnie se presentó mientras señalaba a Dedenne.

-Quería saber si participarás en la liga Pokemon que viene- Ash fue directo.

-Si, participaré, voy por la conquista de mi tercera liga Pokemon- Dijo algo orgulloso pero aún serio.

-¿Tercera?- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¿Que ligas has ganado?- Preguntó sorprendida Bonnie.

-¿Hace cuanto las has ganado?- Korrina también estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, gané las ligas de Johto y Sinnoh en el año antepasado y el año pasado respectivamente, este año planeo ganar la liga de Kalos- habló fríamente Draco.

-Ganaste la liga Johto y Sinnoh... ¿Conociste a Harrison en Johto?- Preguntó el azabache algo emocionado.

-No, no conocí a alguien llamado así- Respondió en seco.

-¿Y a alguien llamado Tobías en Sinnoh?- Volvió a preguntar Ash.

-A él si lo conocí, fué el anterior campeón de la liga Sinnoh, lo reté a una batalla de tres contra tres y fué la mejor batalla de mi vida, usa Pokemon muy raros, le gané por una pequeña diferencia- Dijo finalmente Draco.

Ash quedó asombrado, aquel entrenador que tenía al frente había vencido a Tobías, el entrenador que prácticamente lo había humillado y sacado abruptamente de la carrera por obtener el título de la liga Sinnoh, se había decidido, tenía que comprobar sus progresos.

-Te reto a una batalla de seis contra seis- Dijo abruptamente Ash.

-Veo que también participarás en la liga Pokemon de este año ¿Estas segurobde querer una batalla? El anterior entrenador que me desafío apenas pudo vencer a uno de mis Pokemon- Dijo burlonamente el muchacho.

Ash frunció el ceño -Si, empecemos ya- El azabache sacó una Pokeball.

-Como quieras- Draco sacó una Ball rara (Ultraball)

Clemont corrió entre los dos -Bien, yo seré el árbitro de este encuentro, la batalla será de seis contra seis entre Ash y Draco, la batalla terminará cuando los seis Pokemon de cualquiera de los dos no pueda continuar ¡Comiencen!- Declaró Clemont finalmente.

-¡Hawlucha sal ahora!- Ash llamó al Pokemon lucha libre.

-Hydreigon presentate- Draco invoco al dragón siniestro.

-Aumentemos el poder y acabemos con todo, Hawlucha usa danza espada- Ash dio la primera orden.

-Hydreigon usa sustituto- Draco se mantenía tranquilo.

Unas espadas envolvieron a Hawlucha y aumentó su poder de ataque mientras Hydreigon creaba una copia de si mismo y este se ocultaba atras de este.

-Hawlucha usa acróbata y acaba ese sustituto- Ash dijo fuertemente.

-Hydreigon aprovecha y usa llamarada- Draco no parecía inmutarse.

Hawlucha con el poder aumentado daño severamente el sustituto más no logro ddebilitarlo mientras el ataque de fuego dio de lleno a Hawlucha.

-¡Hawlucha usa plancha voladora!- Ash decidió empezar con los ataques fuertes.

-Hydreigon usa pulso umbrío- El dragón lanzó unas ondas hacia Hawlucha.

-¡Esquívalo girando!-Ash reaccionó.

Hawlucha ejecuto la plancha voladora y esquivo el ataque del dragón haciendo un giro acrobático, luego impacto en su objetivo haciendobun gran daño.

-Bien Hawlucha, usemos lo entrenado ¡Ataque celestial!- Ash dio la orden del ataque tipo volador.

Hawlucha preparó el ataque pero al final lo usó rápidamente atacando de lleno a Hydreigon.

-Pero ataque celestial requiere de un tiempo de recarga... Ya veo, hierba única... En ese caso ¡Meteoro dragón!- El entrenador se había mostrado un poco sorprendido por la estrategia de Ash.

Ambos ataques dieron de lleno en el otro pero ambos se levantaron para seguir batallando, pero Hawlucha se envolvía de unas ráfagas.

-Su habilidad, liviano, se ha activado, debo acabar esto rápido, ida y vuelta- Draco Ordenó finalmente.

Hydreigon atacó rapidamente a Hawlucha y volvió a su ultraball, luego de otra salió un Metagross.

-Estamos en desventaja ¡Hawlucha acróbata!- Hawlucha acestó una serie de golpes a Metagross pero parecieron no afectarles mucho.

-Se acabó, Metagross usa cabezazo zen- El Pokemon de acero fue directo a Hawlucha golpeandolo, Hawlucha salió disparado y fue estrellado contra el suelo, luego se mostró con remolinos en los ojos.

-Hawlucha no puede continuar ¡Metagross gana!- Clemont sentenció.

Ash devolvió a Hawlucha a su pokeball. Un silencio se formaba, Bonnie y Korrina miraban asombradas la batalla mientras Serena poso sus manos en forma de oración.

-¿Metagross eh?, tengo el oponente perfecto ¡Talonflame, yo te elijo!- Ash lanzó una pokeball de la cual salió un halcón rojo.

-¡Talonflame usa bombardeo!- Ash mandó firme a su pájaro de fuego.

-¡Puño meteoro!- Draco también fué por el ataque.

Talonflame se envolvió en llamas azules y fue directo hacia Metagross, muestras este ajustaba sus puños y formaba un brillo en ellos entonces salieron disparados uno al otro, luego del choque de ataques Metagross se mostraba mas lastimado que Talonflame.

-Cabezazo zen- Draco dijo tranquilo.

-Recíbelo con ala de acero- Ash ordenó rapidamente.

Metagross impacto de lleno contra Talonflame causandole algo de daño pero inmediatamente este respondió con ala de acero golpeando también a Metagross.

-Usa puño trueno- Metagross formó en su puño una pequeña concentración de rayos en su brazo y fue directo hacia Talonflame.

-¡Todo o nada, trata de esquivar y usa bombardeo!- Talonflame volvió a envolverse en llamas azules y apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Metagross y de lleno envistió a Metagross causando le bastante daño y dejándolo con quemaduras, aunque Talonflame ya se veía cansado.

-Maldición, no me esperaba esto, Metagross vuelve- Draco llamó a su Pokemon -Ahora elegiré a este- Draco lanzo otra ultraball.

-¡Recíbelo con ave brava!- Ash ante el cambio vio la oportunidad de atacar.

Talonflame se envolvió en un aura azul y fue rapidamente hacia la silueta del nuevo Pokemon dándole y regresando al lado de Ash ya casi sin fuerzas.

-Roca afilada- Dijo Draco mientras se revelaba que el Pokemon era un Tyranitar este invoco unas rocas del suelo que se hiban directo a Talonflame.

-¡Viento afín!- Ash pronunció.

Antes que las rocas impactasen en Talonflame este batió las alas creando una gran corriente de viento, inmediatamente después fue golpeado por lar rocas y cayó debilitado.

-Talonflame no puede continuar ¡Tyranitar gana!- Clemont volvió a sentenciar.

Todos estaban callados, nadie decía nada simplemente veían atentos la batalla.

-Bien hecho Talonflame, vuelve- Ash devolvió a Talonflame a su pokeball y lanzó otra -¡Sceptile, hora de la batalla!

-Tyranitar usa puño certero- El puño de Tyranitar enano una luz naranja y se dirigió a Sceptile.

-¡Hoja afilada!- Sceptile alargo las hojas de sus brazos e hizo impacto con el puño de Tyranitar.

-Ahora usa triturar- Tyranitar aprovechó la cercanía de Sceptile con su colmillos cogió la cola de Sceptile, elevando y golpeandolo contra el suelo.

-¡Sceptile escapa con ataque rápido!- Sceptile envolvió en un aura blanca y se movió rapidamente escapando de los colmillos de Tyranitar.

-¡Tyranitar usa roca afilada!-Las rocas golpearon a Sceptile y este recibió un gran daño.

-¡Sceptile usa hoja afilada!- Ash ordenó.

-¡Puño certero!- Draco volvió a ordenar.

Ambos ataques dieron en su oponente y se separaron al instante, pero había algo raro en Sceptile, su mirada parecía perdida, se había confundido.

-Sceptile ataque rápido se que puedes- Ash ordenó un poco desesperado.

Sceptile trató de seguir la orden de Ash pero se terminó haciendo daño el mismo.

-Aprovecha su confusión y usa puño fuego- Draco aprovechó la situación y ordenó a Tyranitar usar el movimiento que le dio de lleno Sceptile dejándolo en el suelo.

-Sceptile...- Ash vio a su Pokemon caído.

-Sceptile no pues..- Clemont iba a sentenciar pero de repente Sceptile comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras un aura verdosa lo envolvía.

-Eso es...- Draco estaba sorprendido.

-...Súper crecimiento- Ash sonrió, bien Sceptile, acabemos de un solo golpe ¡Usa tormenta de hojas!

-¡Tyranitar usa roca afilada!- Ordenó rápidamente Draco.

Las rocas salieron disparadas hacia Sceptile pero este lo esquivo con rapidez posandose delante de Tyranitar lanzando una tormenta de hojas que brillaban,dándole de lleno formando una explosión.

Luego de salir todo el polvo se vió a Sceptile de pie cruzado de brazos emanando el aura verde y a Tyranitar en el suelo con remolinos en los ojos.

-¡Tyranitar no puede continuar, Sceptile gana!- Sentencio entusiasmado Clemont.

-¡Ganó esta ronda!- Bonnie exclamó.

-Si se lo propone podría remontar- Korrina también estaba emocionada.

-Sé que puedes llograrlo, Ash- Serena susurró mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Sceptile deberías tomar un descanso- Ash devolvió a Sceptile a su pokeball.

-Bien, no tendrás tanta suerte para la próxima, Salamence, sal ahora- Draco lanzó otra ultraball de la cual salió un dragón con alas rojas.

-Tengo el oponente iindicado ¡Greninja yo te elijo!- Ash lanzó una pokeball de la cual salió una rana ninja.

-¡Empecemos fuerte, rayo de hielo!- Ash empezó por la máxima debilidad de un tipo dragón y volador.

-Contrarresta con lanzallamas- Draco ordenó mientras ambos ataques chocaban y se cancelaban.

-¡Pulso dragón!- Draco ordenó.

-¡Pulso umbrío!- Ash también ordenó.

Ambos ataques impactaron entre dí formandose en el centro una esfera que acumulaba energia concentrada de los dos ataques.

-¡Rayo de hielo!- Ash priorizó el ataque de ventaja.

-No funcionará, lanzallamas- Draco quizo contrarrestar pero Ash ya lo había previsto.

-¡Greninja frena el lanzallamas con tus shuriken de agua!- Ash ordenó para sorpresa de Draco.

Dicho y hecho, Greninja formó shurikens de agua y los dirigió al lanzallamas, esos shurikens lograron frenar el avance del ataque de tipo fuego dándole paso al rayo de hielo que golpeó la energia acumulada por los dos ataques de pulso y lo congelo empujanfolo en contra deSalamence.

-¡Esquivalo!- Draco exclamó más su Pokemon no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo.

El ataque le dio de lleno a Salamence tumbandolo y dejandole una pata congelada.

-Creo que atacaremos a lo brusco ¡Meteoro dragón! -Draco exclamó finalmente.

Unos asteroides caían del cielo mientras Greninja observaba con asombro.

-Trata de esquivarlos, Greninja- Ash pidió a su Pokemon.

-Enfado- Draco dijo únicamente.

Los ojos de Salamence de tornaron rojos y empezó a disparar ataques sin control hacia todos lados.

Los dos ataques de tipo dragón habían sido ejecutados casi al mismo tiempo dándole una gran complicación a Greninja que no tardó en ser golpeado por el enfado y algunos meteoros dragón.

Greninja yacía lastimado, estaba de rodillas prácticamente, al frente de el estaba Salamence golpeando su cabeza contra una roca, al parecer, haber usado enfado lo había terminado confundiendo.

-¡Salamence reacciona, debes estar a la altura!- El tono de voz de Draco estaba algo irritado.

-Greninja aprovecha y termina con rayo de hielo- Ash ordenó.

Greninja lanzó un rayo de hielo directo a Salamence congelando lo completamente en una especie de cubo de hielo.

-Maldición, esto no puede estar ppasando...- Susurró Draco.

-¡El golpe final, as aéreo!- Fue la orden final de Ash.

Gre inja acesotó unos cuantos golpes rompiendo la estatus de hielo de la cual cayó Salamence completamente debilitado.

-¡Salamence no puede continuar, Greninja gana!- Clemont exclamó con alegría.

-¡Genial!- Bonnie exclamó.

-¡Ash lo igualo!- Korrina tenía los mismos ánimos que Bonnie.

-¡Ash esfuerzate!- Serena exclamó.

-Bien, gran trabajo, pero aquí se acaba todo- Draco devolvió a Salamence a su ultraball u saco otra- Garchomp, tu turno.

El dragón recién invocado soltó un gran rugido.

-No importa, Greninja rayo de hielo con todo lo que tengas- Ash dijo mientras apuntaba al nuevo dragón.

-Garchomp, rápido, esquiva y usa carga dragón- Draco dijo tranquilamente.

Garchomp con una gran velocidad evadió el rayo de hielo posando se cerca de Greninja mientras lanzaba un aura que tomaba forma de dragón.

-Garchomp terminado con terremoto- Draco se acomodó el cabello rubio.

¡Greninja usa shuriken de agua y congelamos con el rayo de hielo!- Ash dijo rápidamente.

Greninja creó los shuriken de agua mientras los congelaba con el rayo de hielo y los lanzó hacia Garchomp quien con un movimiento de sus patas hacia que la tierra se rajase y Greninja sufrió las consecuencias al mismo tiempo que Garchomp gruñía por el dolor causado por los shuriken de agua congelados.

Después se mostraba a Greninja entre los escombros con los ojos en espiral.

-Greninja no puede continuar ¡Garchomp gana!- Clemont volvía a sentenciar.

Ash devolvió a Greninja a su pokeball mientras sacaba otra, lanzó la pokeball -¡Goodra, es la hora!- Un dragón envuelto en babas se poso frente a Garchomp.

-Garchomp usa carga dragón- Draco fue a la ofensiva.

-¡Goodra usa pulso dragón!- Ash también ordenó el ataque.

Ambos Pokemon de tipo dragón fueron el uno contra el otro, Garchomp se envolvió un aura en forma de dragón y fue directo hacia Goodra, pero en el camino recibió el pulso dragón, Garchomp gruñó del dolor causado pero siguió firme su camino e impacto en Goodra.

-¡Goodra! ¿estas bien?- Ash gritó algo desesperado.

Goodra seguía de pie, y sonrió a su entrenador, le tenía que demostrar que ya no era "el dragón más débil" como antes todos los denominaban, tenía que demostrar que se había superado, y que mejor que hacerlo frente a uno de los dragones más temidos como Garchomp, cuando era un pequeño Goomy, Ash le contaba que había conocido dragones fuertes como los Dragonite de Lance, Clair e Iris, el Salamence de una cazadora despiadada, el Garchomp de la campeona de Sinnoh y el Hydreigon de su verdugo en la liga de Unova, le contaba que con él, juntos iban a superar todos los obstáculos, ambos se volverían fuertes y ganarían la liga de Kalos. Goodra le hizo una especie de guiño a Ash con su mano, algo como un pulgar arriba, le demostraría a su entrenador que el era digno de los pertenecer al grupo de Pokemon más fuertes.

Draco se sentía sorprendido pero recordó el porque Goodra se movió antes que su Garchomp, que había sido entrenado para tener la mayor velocidad -Casi olvido el viento afín que dejó tu Talonflame, no pude notarlo por la velocidad de Sceptile y Greninja- Draco dijo tranquilo.

-Pues eso también será un punto a favor de nuestra victoria- Ash dijo decidido.

-Eso es lo que crees, Garchomp usa carga dragón- Otra vez el aura rodeo a Garchomp y fue directo hacia Goodra.

-Goodra espera a que se acerque...-Ash dijo cautelosamente.

Garchomp fue a alta velocidad hacia Goodra, estaba a punto de impactar hasta que...

-Ahora Goodra ¡Rayo de hielo!- Ash gritó eufóricamente.

Justo al momento en el que Garchomp iba a embestir a Goodra, este expulso un rayo congelante potente que dio de lleno a Garchomp, mandándolo a volar.

-¡No puede ser, Garchomp!- Draco se veía algo alterado.

-¡Muy bien Goodra!- Ash exclamó feliz mientras Goodra le devolvía un gruñido.

-Garchomp, no puedes perder así, demostremos el máximo ataque de tipo dragón a los que pueden acceder los tipo dragón ¡Meteoro dragón!- Dijo Draco mientras apuntaba a Goodra con el dedo.

Garchomp inmediatamente lanzó una bola de energía que salió de su boca hacia el cielo, de esta salieron varios meteoros que calleron e impactaron a Goodra, Draco mostró una sonrisa sarcástica, sabía que otro tipo dragón no podría aguantar ese ataque.

-Muy bueno, pero eso no detendrá a Goodra, el es muy rresistente a ese tipo de ataques, ademas destaca en ellos, también usaremos un movimiento de tipo dragón contra un tipo dragón ¡Goodra, termina esto, demuestra el verdadero poder de un meteoro dragón!- Ash dijo mientras levantaba su puño.

Goodra repitió las acciones de Garchomp mientras aparecía después de que el polvo levantado por el anterior ataque fuera discipado, la esfera luminosa era mas grande que la que había lanzado Garchomp, entonces cuando llegó a una cierta altura esta esfera se dividió en varias partes, gran cantidad de ellas impactaron en Garchomp, quien solo se limitó a cubrirse con las garras, pero aún así fue inútil.

Garchomp yacía tirado en el suelo, completamente debilitado.

-Garchomp no puede continuar ¡Goodra gana!- Clemont levantó un brazo sañalanfo a Ash.

-¡Lo igualó!- Bonnie dijo feliz.

-Esto se esta poniendo interesante- Korrina también parecía emocionada.

-Esta dando lo mejor de si- Serena también se unió a los elogios.

-¡Vamos Ash!- Las tres chicas gritaron a al unísono.

-Valla valla, ya me estoy aburriendo de esto- Draco devolvió a Garchomp a su ultraball -No puedo creer que me fuerces a sacar mi sexto Pokemon, pero con este se acaba todo, te presento a mi Pokemon mas fuerte- Dijo finalmente mientras lanzaba una pokeball normal.

De la pokeball salió un Pokemon grande y robusto y que por la forma que tenía en su vientre parecía una especie de canguro, era un Kangaskhan.

-Pues no nos con tendremos ¿Verdad Goodra?- Preguntó el azabache a lo que Goodra asintió.

-Pues verás que esto se acaba rápido- Sacó una especie de pendiente -Kangaskhan, demuestra nuestro poder, MegaEvolucina- Finalmente Draco mostraba su más poderoso aliado.

Una luz envolvió a Kangaskhan, este no pareció cambiar mucho, pero el pequeño de la bolsa si, salió del lecho de su madre y se puso en posición de combate al final delante de ellos dos apareció el simbolo de la MegaEvolución.

-Grrr otro más que usa la MegaEvolución...- Ash gruñó -Aún así no nos rendiremos- Ash estaba decidido.

- Pues empecemos con sorpresa- Draco dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba confiado en su victoria.

Kangaskhan y su cría se movió rápidamente hacia Goodra y les dio una especie de bofetadas, seguida por su cría ambos alizaron el mismo ataque.

-¡Goodra usa pulso dragón!- Ash ordenó al ver a Goodra atacado.

Pero Goodra no respondió a las órdenes de Ash, parecía aturdido.

-¡Goodra reacciona!- Ash se vio preocupado.

-Puño incremento- Draco aún poseía esa sonrisa.

-¡Goodra reacciona y usa pulso dragón!- Ash ordenó rapidamente mientras apretaba los puños.

Los puños de Kangaskhan y su cría se envolvieron de un manto de fuego mientras ambos golpeaban a Goodra, pero este reacciono y lanzó el pulso dragón dañando a madre y cría.

-¡Esto acaba aquí, puño de hielo!- Draco exclamó confiado.

Rápidamente ambos Pokemon se dirigieron hacia Goodra y le plantaron el puño de hielo, este no pudo hacer nada para evadir y recibió de lleno el ataque, solo se formó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro amigable y cerró los ojos cayendo debilitado.

-Goodra no puede continuar... Kangaskhan gana...- Clemont estaba sorprendido por la derrota de Goodra, desde su evolución este no había perdido una batalla.

Ash bajó la cabeza, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Goodra, era por eso que no podía perder, por Goodra y por todos su compañeros y amigos de batallas, tenía que ganar.

-Goodra, eres el mejor... Gracias por todo- Ash devolvió a Goodra a su pokeball -¡Acabemos con esto, Sceptile, yo te elijo!- Ash lanzó la pokeball decidido.

Sceptile salió de la pokeball, estaba rodeado de un aura verde, su habilidad estaba activa pero se notaba visiblemente cansado.

-Puño incremento- Draco dijo seriamente.

-¡Bloquea con hoja afilada!- Ash dijo mientras planeaba contrarrestar el poder del MegaKangaskhan.

Los dos entes se dirigieron a Sceptile mientras sus puños derechos brillaban, ante esto, Sceptile hizo crecer las hojas que tenía en los brazos, y detuvo los golpes con cada brazo.

El impacto de los ataques generó una gran onda expansiva, la cual levantó mucho polvo, varios entrenadores veían asombrados la batalla, era sin duda, digno de una batalla de la liga Pokemon.

-Acábalo con puño hielo- Draco dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos parientes se dirigían hacia un ya lastimado Sceptile que no podía ya moverse bien.

-No nos iremos sin pelear ¡Sceptile usa planta feroz!- Ash están decidido a dar hasta el último esfuerzo.

MegaKangaskhan ya estaba cerca de Sceptile pero se veía lento según el punto de vista de Draco, Sceptile aprovechó ese corto instante e invocó unas raíces del suelo quienes golpearon fuertemente a madre y cría, luego se mostraba a Sceptile inmóvil, situación aprovechada por ambos oponentes que golpearon con el puño hielo a Sceptile, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Sceptile no puede continuar... Kangaskhan gana...- Clemont estaba sorprendido por el resultado.

A pesar de ser un MegaPokemon y el más fuerte del equipo de Draco, Ash no entendía como había llegado a esa situación, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza en ganar esta batalla, y como ese entrenador también participaría en la liga de Kalos, también perdida desde ya las esperanzas de ganar la liga...

Frunció el ceño, ese no era el Ash que el mismo conocía, ese era otro, el mismo sabía que el lo daba todo siempre, no importa ante quien era.

-Pikachu, vamos a darlo todo, no perderemos sin pelear- Ash mandó a su Pokemon ratón, aunque su voz se oía medio apagada.

Pikachu entró de un salto al campo de batalla para pararse frente a MegaKangaskhan y su cría.

-Un Pikachu.. ¿Estas seguro?- Draco se burlo -¿Sabes que hay muchos Pokemon mejores para una batalla?

-No me importa, yo no uso a un Pokemon por sus habilidades, yo los uso porque creo en lo que pueden lograr, no me importa su tamaño o fuerza, pero he aprendido que alguien pequeño puede vencer al más grande- Ash dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues muestralo- Dijo desafiante Draco.

-Lo haré, Pikachu usa ataque rápido- Ash dio la primera orden.

Pikachu se envolvió en una luz blanca y salió disparado hacia la cría pequeña mandandola a volar mientras seguía e impacto a la madre haciendole retroceder unos pasos.

-Puño incremento- Draco mandó.

-¡Cola de hierro!- Ash exclamó mientras giraba su gorra.

Los ataques impactaron, ambos se mantenían firmes hasta que por atras el pequeño le acestó el mismo golpe mandandolo por los aires.

-¡Usa atactrueno!- Ash ordenó mientras Pikachu recuperaba la compostura y lanzaba unos rayos que le dieron a madre y cría.

-Puño de hielo- Draco mandó.

-¡Electrobola!- Ash respondió.

Pikachu lanzó la electrobola hacia el Kangaskhan quien lo paró con el puño de hielo mientras la cría golpeaba a Pikachu.

La batalla se formaba en contra de Pikachu y Ash se veía más desesperado, a punto de ya haber tirado la toalla en la batalla.

-¡Pikachu electrobola al pequeño y concentrate y usa el mejor impactrueno que hayas hecho en tu vida!- Ash ordenó casi gritando.

Pikachu miró confuso a su entrenador, no era normal esa actitud en él, pero inmediatamente hizo lo que le habían ordenado, creó la bola voltio y la mandó contra el pequeño, luego empezó a concentrar toda la electricidad posible.

-Kangaskhan termina esto, usa terremoto- Draco ordenó seguidamete la madre empezó a golpear el suelo con sus grandes patas haciendo la vibrar, cada vez con más intensidad.

-¡Ahora Pikachu!- Ash gritó.

Pikachu expulsaba una gran descarga de electricidad que rodeo todo el campo de batalla, llegó a impactar en MegaKangaskhan quien gruñó de dolor pero siguió con el terremoto dañando severamente a Pikachu que se encontraba en los escombros.

MegaKangaskhan cayó mientras su cría se posaba junto a su madre, al momento de perder la MegaEvolución, el pequeño había vuelto a la bolsa de su madre.

-Kangaskhan no puede continuar, Pikachu...- Clemont decía pero al observar a Pikachu de pie aún pero muy malherido decidió terminar el combate -Pikachu no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir, los seis Pokemon de Ash están fuera, Draco gana- Sentenció finalmente.

-Tienes buenos Pokemon, aunque no sabes entrenarlos, tienes esa creencia estúpida de que cualquiera puede ser fuerte, me recuerdas a la chica del Alto Mando de Johto, me venció facilmente después de que yo ganara la liga Johto y me dijo unas palabras tontas- Decía Draco mientras venían recuerdos a su cabeza.

**_Flashback._**

-¡Garchomp no puede continuar, Umbreon gana, los seis Pokemon de Draco no pueden continuar por lo tanto la ganadora es Karen!- Dijo el arbitro.

-No lo puedo creer, entrene a mis Pokemon perfectamente... No... Aún debo entrenar más- Decía entre susurros Draco.

-Pokémon fuertes... Pokémon débiles... Esa es la visión egoísta que tiene todo el mundo, si un entrenador es bueno, debería ser capaz de ganar con sus favoritos, parece que aún no lo entiendes, eres fuerte, pero eso no es lo mas importante, ya te darás cuenta- decía la mujer mientras se retiraba del estadio.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-Debrías reconsiderar si quieres participar en la liga este año, porque ya sabes, yo estaré alli- Decía mientras se alejaba el entrenador.

Ash permanecía callado con la cabeza agachada de pronto se acercó a Pikachu y callo de rodillas, golpe el suelo un par de veces luego tomó a Pikachu y lo abrazo.

-Gracias amigo, pero parece que esta vez tampoco se podrá- Ash estaba diciendo levemente.

Pikachu lo miraba triste, sentía también que era su culpa.

-Parece que nunca poder cumplir mi sueño...- Decía Ash con una voz que denotaba tristeza.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Ash, era su mejor amigo, el hermano que había ganado en la región Kalos.

-Ash, fue una gran batalla, pero aún puedes superarte a ti mismo- Clemont trató de animar a su amigo.

-Es cierto Ash, tu sabes como superarte- Esta vez fue Korrina la que habló.

-Así es, tu eres el más fuerte que he conocido, Ash- Bonnie también quería ayudar.

Serena se mantenía alejada con la mano al pecho también con la cabeza baja, quería también darle palabras de ánimo pero se sentía paralizada, nunca había visto a Ash de esa forma.

-No chicos, no esta vez, estamos a puertas de la liga y ese entrenador me destrozó- Dijo Ash con tristeza.

-¿De que hablas Ash? ¡Sus dos Pokemon restantes estaban ya casi debilitados!- Clemont dijo sorprendido.

-Creí que eras más listo... ¿No te diste cuenta que él ya había tenido otras batallas antes que la nuestra? Sus Pokemon estaban ya algo agotados y aún así me venció- Ash dijo con una sonrisa penosa mientras se levantaba con Pikachu en sus brazos.

-Ash no tenías que hablarle así a Clemont...- Korrina dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a Ash.

-Tranquila, debe desfogarse- Clemont dijo en voz baja mientras con una mano agarraba a Bonnie, quien se veía triste.

Ash tenía como destino al centro Pokemon pero en su trayecto fue interrumpido por alguien, alguien que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento

-¿Serena?- Ash habló en voz baja.

-Ash... No me gusta verte así- Serena tenía un tono dulce pero también se sentía triste por como estaba Ash.

-Lo siento- Ash susurró.

-¿Porque?- Serena preguntó confusa.

-Por todo, creo que te hice perder el tiempo al pedirte que me acompañaras- Decía cabizbajo el azabache.

-¿De que hablas?- Serena estaba sorprendida -¿Te arrepientes de haberme invitado?

-¡No! Me siento feliz de que me acompañes pero...- Ash decía pero fue interrumpido por una dulce voz.

-Ash, gracias a ti pude conseguir un sueño, una meta, si no fuera por ti ahora estaría en mi casa montando un Ryhorn, me enseñaste a persistir, a seguir por tus metas- Serena relataba mientras Ash forzaba sus puños, cosa Pikachu notó.

-Pero de que sirve eso... Si por más que lo intente no puedo, hice el mayor esfuerzo en formar este equipo que tengo y aún así no logro nada- Ash se mostraba algo enfadado consigo mismo.

-Pero Ash...- Serena quería intervenir.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy un perdedor! ¡Nunca lograré mis objetivos! ¡Tantos años para nada! ¡Tanta insistencia para nada! ¡Nunca debí...!- Ash decía casi gritando hasta que algo lo calló.

Un sonido casi sordo había dejado atónito a todos, Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina no creían lo que veían mientras Ash había dejado caer a Pikachu, quien se retiró hacia Bonnie, el entrenador se tomaba la mejilla izquierda, la cual se torno un poco roja.

-Serena...- Ash dijo atónito por la acción de la pelimiel.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Te días cuenta de lo que dices?- Serena dijo con una voz cortada.

-Yo, no lo sé- Dijo aún sorprendido el azabache.

-¡Gracias a ti estoy aquí! ¡Luchando por ser la reina de Kalos! ¡Gracias ti Clemont se decidió y ahora asumirá su gimnasio, gracias a ti Korrina pudo avanzar en su dominio de la MegaEvolución, gracias a ti Bonnie tiene más esperanzas y expectativas para ser entrenadora!- Serena decía quebrada.

-Yo no sabía, pero sé que lograrán lo que se propongan, pero yo no puedo seguir más- Ash vio que Serena frunció el ceño y miró a Ash, ella levantó una mano, este cerró los ojos, él esperaba una acción igual a la anterior pero grande fue sus sorpresa al darse cuenta que esa mano levantada no fue contra sus mejillas.

Serena había enredado y brazos derecho en el cuello de Ash mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba su cabeza, dejó reposar su rostro en el hombro del azabache mientras unas cristalinas gotas corrían por su mejilla, a ella le dolía ver y oír a Ash de esa forma.

-¿Donde está el Ash que conocí? ¿Donde está el chico que me dijo que no me sintiera mal y siguiera intentando? ¿Donde está el muchacho que me apoyaba en mis concursos y a la vez daba todo por sus metas? ¿Donde está el chico que una vez me dijo "No te rindas hasta el final"?- Serena abrazaba fuertemente al muchacho.

Estas últimas palabras despabilaron al entrenador, él mismo había dado esas palabras a aquella linda jovencita en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak.

Se dio cuenta de como esas palabras habían afectado a Serena y sus otros compañeros, agachó la mirada para posar su cara sobre el hombro de la muchacha mientras rozaba su cabello suave y brillante, levantó sus manos pero se detuvo un par de segundos y lentamente junto sus manos hasta cruzarlas al nivel de la cintura de Serena.

-Ash...- Serena había adquirido un sonrojo.

-Nunca te rindas hasta el final, casi lo olvido, gracias por estar siempre allí Serena- Ash decía con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti- Serena abrazo mas fuerte -¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-Estaremos juntos por siempre y nos ayudaremos mutuamente- Ash respondió con una sonrisa.

-Parece que no lo has olvidado- Serena se matenía aferrada.

-No lo haré, no otra vez, ahora me siento completo- Ash finalizó.

Ambos compartieron ese tierno abrazo, durante ¿Cuanto tiempo? No se dieron cuenta, pero disfrutaban la calidez que le brindaba el otro.

Clemont, Korrina y Bonnie miraban la escena con una sonrisa, luego decidieron avanzar al centro Pokemon pero no notaron algo, levemente se podía apreciar unas pequeñas manchas rojas en el rostro del azabache, exactamente en las mejillas, pero no eran producto de la mano de Serena.

* * *

><p>Amaneció en ciudad Lumiose mientras unos muchachos estaban en la sala de espera del centro Pokemon, la enfermera Joy y su Wigglytuff se acercaron al mostrador, la Pokemon hada traía una camilla en la que se encontraban cinco pokeball y un Pokemon ratón<p>

-Tus Pokemon ya se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, pasaron una buena noche- Decía sonriente la enfermera Hoy.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy- Ash tomó sus pokeball mientras Pikachu saltaba a su hombro.

Los muchachos se dirigían a la puerta del establecimiento y salieron, caminaron unos minutos hasta salir de Lumiose, entonces Ash lanzó sus cinco pokeball de las cuales salieron sus compañeros de viaje, Pikachu saltó de su hombro y se puso junto a ellos.

-Muchachos quería darles las gracias por todo, ayer perdimos, lo sé, pero recuerden, seguiremos firmes ¡No nos rendiremos hasta el final!- Exclamó animado el azabache mientras se giraba para ver a Serena, ella también le devolvió la mirada, ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

Todos los Pokemon de Ash gritaron animados y lanzaron pequeños ataques demostrando estar de acuerdo hasta que Talonflame expulso fuego y se escuchó un grito.

Un Chespin estaba corriendo en círculos mientras intentaba apagar una pequeña llama de su cola, una chica llegó corriendo para tratar de alludar al Chespin pero fue atropellada por este y callo al suelo, la llama se apago de la cola de Chesping que respiró aliviado, inmediatamente apareció un muchacho alto de cabello negro y chaqueta del mismo color.

El muchacho ayudó a la chica a levantarse mientras Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont y Korrina se acercaban.

-Lo siento, mi Talonflame se descuido, no quiso incendiar a Chespin- Se disculpo Ash.

-No hay problema, un mmomento, yo ya te había visto antes- Dijo la chica mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

-No lo creo, bueno, soy Ash- Ash se presentó.

-Soy Serena- la pelimiel también lo hizo.

-Yo soy Bonnie- Bonnie les siguió los pasos.

-Me llamo Clemont- dijo el rubio.

-Y yo Korrina- Inmediatamente después se presentó Korrina.

-Un placer, soy Mannon- Se presentó la muchacha que tenía un gorro verde y el cabello algo alborotado.

-Y yo soy Alan-

* * *

><p>-Señor, Xerneas e Yveltal fueron forzados a regresar a sus formas pasivas- Dijo una voz tranquila.<p>

-Excelente, ya podemos proseguir, diganle a Malva que comience ahora, ya que justo hoy se reunirán los miembros del Alto Mando y la Campeona- Dijo esa voz imponente.

-Lo haré señor, con su permiso- El hombre regordete se retiró.

-Todo será por un mundo mejor- Susurró aquel hombre alto y de cabellos puntiagudos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará.<strong>_

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**_

* * *

><p>-¿Ustedes también tienen MegaAros? ¡Luchemos, debo vencer a todas las MegaEvoluciones-<p>

-Pero nosotros aún no podemos MegaEvolucionar a nuestros Pokemon-

* * *

><p>-Esta piedra reacciona ante mi Charizard, pero el ya tiene una diferente-<p>

-¡Genial yo también tengo un Charizard!-

-Pues si quieres la puedes conservar, traigo dos o tres ejemplares de cada una gracias a Steven, el me las confió, pero llévala antes al profesor Sycamore-

* * *

><p>-Sceptile, Altaria y Ampharos están reaccionado, tal vez...-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchachos muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, pero me siento bien, tal vez lo hubiera alargado más para que sean dos capítulos, pero me decidí al final con uno, en fin, si les gustó dejen un review y si no les gustó igual dejen uno, saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones, bueno, sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!<strong>_


	7. El acceso a la MegaEvolución

_**Bueno chicos aqui está el capítulo 7 de este fic, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me motivan a escribir más, esto lo publico por ustedes, sin más les dejo con el cap.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El acceso a la MegaEvolución<strong>_

-Y yo soy Alan- El muchacho alto se presentó.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí a las afueras de Lumiose?- Preguntó Clemont a los chicos que parecían buscar algo.

-Alan no me quiso decir, dice que es algo confidencial- Mannon hizo un puchero mientras le daba la espalda a Alan -Es un amargado.

-¡Mannon!- Alan la regaño.

-Mannon... Ese nombre me parece conocido- Ash dijo mientras hacía memoria.

-Ahora que lo dices, me pareces conocido de algún lado- Mannon entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a Ash.

-¿Asi que ya se conocían?- Serena preguntó dudosa.

-Parecen haberse visto antes- Bonnie dijo mientras miraba a Ash y Mannon pensativos.

-¡Oh, ya recordé!- Ambos gritaron al unísono.

-¡Tú eres el chico de la torre de Lumiose, el incidente del Garchomp! Te vi en la televisión- Mannon señalaba a Ash y se dio vuelta a su compañero -¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté, Alan?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, el loco suicida que se lanzó de la torre- Comentó algo serio Alan.

-Para salvar a Pikachu- Completo Ash apenado y los demás soltaron una pequeña risa.

-¿Y tú? ¿De dónde te suena mi nombre?- Preguntó animada la muchacha.

-El profesor Sycamore dijo que su estudiante estaba viajando con una chica llamada Mannon, pero no me dijo el nombre de su estudiante- Ash bajó la voz en la última parte para no pasar vergüenza.

-Vaya vaya, igualito que Alan, me dijo que tampoco había preguntado el nom...- Mannon tenía una mirada acusadora pero fuecallada por Alan al taparle la boca.

-Jeje Mannon, no hables demás ¿Quieres?- Dijo el muchacho alto entre dientes mientras cubría la boca de su acompañante.

-Ambos son idénticos jajaja- Korrina río junto con los demás por lo que Ash y Alan agacharon la cabeza apenados.

-Bien, entonces creo que a lo que vinimos...- Ash comenzó.

-Oh claro, tengo el encargo del profesor, en este maletín- Dijo Alan mientras mostraba un ancho maletín -¿Les parece si vamos al centro Pokemon y allí se los doy?

-SI, no veo el problema- Ash asintió.

-Alan siempre tan desconfiado- Susurró Mannon con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Eh? No es desconfianza, es sólo que...- Alan dejó la duda.

-¿Solo que...?- Serena se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Que no lo ven? ¡Mi hermano tiene apariencia de criminal! Con todo y esos lentotes- Bonnie dijo pícaramente.

-¡Bonnie! ¿No puedes dejar de hacerme pasar vergüenza cada vez que conocemos a alguien?- Preguntó Clemont con la cabeza baja.

-Bonnie es muy linda, creo que eso la caracteriza- Dijo Korrina entre risas.

Todos atinaron a reír y a dirigirse al centro Pokemon, en eso tuvieron una charla algo entretenida mientras comentaban sobre la reunión de los del Alto Mando con Diantha en una de las mansiones de Lumiose, Alan comentaba que tuvo una gran batalla contra Siebold, Ash comentaba de su batalla contra Malva, seguían comentando hasta que Ash le preguntó por Steven, el campeón de Hoenn.

-El profesor Sycamore me comentó que estuviste en Hoenn y conociste al campeón, Steven Stone- Ash seguía su entretenida conversación.

-Si, es un gran tipo, también batallé con él, pero no pude terminar mi batalla, así como tú con Malva, pero luego escalamos a un gran pilar, recuerdo que supuestamente profanamos ese lugar y despertamos la ira del Pokemon legendario Rayquaza- Alan comentaba mientras hacía memoria.

-Woa, conociste a Rayquaza- Ash estaba sorprendido.

-Aquí dice que Rayquaza es un Pokemon legendario de Hoenn, también dice que domina los cielos y que detuvo un gran enfrentamiento entre Groudon y Kyogre, dominantes de la tierra y el mar respectivamente- Serena comentaba la información que había encontrado en su mapa portátil.

-Exacto, Rayquaza se presentó ante nosotros, megaevolucionó y nos atacó- Siguió Alan con la historia mientras veía la entrada a Lumiose.

-¡No sabía que Rayquaza podía MegaEvolucionar, es emocionate!- Exclamaba Korrina mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Y si era un Pokemon legendario MegaEvolucionado, como sobrevivieron?- Preguntó con inocencia Bonnie.

-Que dulce jeje- Mannon comentó sobre Bonnie.

-Pues Steven y yo MegaEvolucionamos a nuestros compañemos y pudimos frenar- Dijo algo orgulloso Alan.

-Steven debe ser muy fuerte, es el campeón después de todo- Dijo Ash mientras levantaba su puño.

Todo estaba bien pero cambió al momento del acto del azabache, expuso su MegaAro cosa que Alan notó, miró la muñeca de Serena y también notó sus MegaAro.

-¿Ustedes también tienen MegaAros? ¡Luchemos, debo vencer a todas las MegaEvoluciones!- Dijo Alan mientras se dirigía a Ash y Serena, estos se intimidaron y retrocedieron, Serena se poso detrás de Ash.

-Te lo dije Alan, pareces un vampiro- Le susurró Mannon y su Chespin río levemente.

-Debo vencer a todas las MegaEvoluciones- Recalcó Alan.

-Pero nosotros todavía no podemos MegaEvolucionar a nuestros Pokemon- Dijo nervioso Ash mientras cubría a Serena.

-De hecho, aún no tenemos las MegaPiedras necesarias- Dijo Serena aún apoyada en la espalda de Ash.

-Oh, bueno, entonces nada- Dijo Alan mientras perdida el ánimo.

-Pero Korrina si puede...- Clemont no termino porque fue interrumpido por Korrina.

-Miren ya lllegamos, entremos- Dijo mientras jalaba a Clemont hacia el centro Pokemon.

-Oh es cierto, Korrina es la única que...- Serena también interrumpió a Ash jalandolo del brazo.

Alan sólo los miró confundido pero no dijo nada y procedió a entrar en el centro Pokemon, ya ubicados en una mesa poso el maletín delante de Ash, Serena, Clemont y Korrina; Bonnie conversaba con Mannon de cosas triviales, de pronto Alan abrió la maleta.

-Estas son todas las MegaPiedras que pude conseguir durante mi viaje, me encargué de por lo menos encontrar dos o más ejemplares de cada una- Alan Empezó mientras los demás admiraban las MegaPiedras.

-Son muchas, además vienen con una especie de colgante- Serena vio mientras tomaba una.

-Pues cuando estuve en Hoenn, Steven me dijo que sería mejor ponérselas, además de que si no tienen algo aparte de ellas mismas, podrían hasta perderse- Alan comentó mientras abría un compartimiento del maletín -Las que están aquí son las que obtuve en Hoenn, las otras son de aquí, de Kalos.

-Asombroso, pero ¿A que Pokemons pertenecen esas MegaPiedras?- Preguntó Ash mientras Korrina parecía reconocer algunas.

-Tengo entendido que tengo las de los Pokemon iniciales de esa región, claro en su última etapa, también conseguí la de Salamence, Sharkpedo, Pidgeot, Altaria, Sableye, Camerumpt y algunos más- Alan dijo mientras Ash y Serena se sorprendieron.

-Pero también creo que hay mas de una MegaEvolución para ciertos Pokemon- Dijo Alan tocando se la barbilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque lo dices?- Ash también estaba intrigado.

-Esta piedra reacciona ante mi Charizard, pero el ya tiene una diferente- Alan señalaba una de las piedras de Kalos.

-¡Genial yo también tengo un Charizard!- Dijo sorprendido Ash.

-Pues si quieres la puedes conservar, traigo dos o tres ejemplares de cada una gracias a Steven, el me las confió, pero llévala antes al profesor Sycamore- Alan dijo viendo con atención a Ash.

-Sceptile, yo te elijo- Ash lanzó de repente su pokeball.

-Altaria, preséntate- Serena también lanzó su respectiva pokeball.

-Clemont, llama a Ampharos, creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa- Dijo Korrina mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-De acuerdo, Ampharos ve- Clemont llamó a su compañero.

De las pokeball salieron Sceptile , Altaria y Ampharos quienes al instante se sintieron raros y empezaron a buscar algo con la mirada, dos piedras de Hoenn y una de Kalos empezaron a brillar.

-Sceptile, Altaria y Ampharos están reaccionando, tal vez...- Serena dijo sorprendida.

-No hay duda, esas MegaPiedras les pertenecen y a juzgar por la conexión, ya están listos para la MegaEvolución- Fijo Alan con una especie de sonrisa.

Los tres Pokemon instintivamente se acercaron hacia donde estaban las MegaPiedras, Alan vio este acto y tomó las rocas que brillaban y se las puso en el cuello de los Pokemon, cuando les puso las MegaPiedras los Pokemon emitieron una pequeña luz y los MegaAros brillaron.

-Pueden probar la MegaEvolución, si pueden controlarla quizá considere el darles las MegaPiedras permanentemente- Dijo Alan serio y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas seguro, Alan?- Preguntó Ash sorprendido.

-¿No son muy valiosas estas piedras?- Preguntó Serena.

-Oigan, son mis MegaPiedras después de todo, yo decido que hago con ellas, además tal vez podríamos tener una batalla, ese sería mi pago- Dijo Alan tranquilo.

-Después de todo eras un chico con un gran corazón- Dijo risueña Bonnie.

-Gracias, supongo, vallamos afuera para que prueben la MegaEvolución, si lo hacen adentro tal vez causen algún destrozo- Alan se dirigían a la puerta, pero antes encargó el maletín a la enfermera Hoy.

Los muchachos salieron del centro Pokemon y llegaron a un campo de batalla, Ash se posó al centro junto con Sceptile, habían decidido que él sería el primero.

-Bien Sceptile, amigo, demostremos que juntos podemos ser muy fuertes- Sceptile asintió - ¡Sceptile MegaEvo...!

Una gran sonido detono interrumpiendo a Ash, se oía cercano, seguido la tierra tembló y se podía ver en el cielo una cortina de humo.

-¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó asustada Bonnie mientras abrazaba a Clemont.

-Debe haber algún accidente cerca- Dijo Alan sorprendido.

-Vayamos a ayudar- Ash salió corriendo en dirección a donde provino el sonido.

-¡Espera Ash!- Serena gritó con temor, pero luego fué a seguirlo, al igual que los demás.

Ash llegó al lugar de donde salía el humo, era una gran mansión pero estaba rodeado de bastante humo, de pronto unos helicópteros se posaron sobre la mansión, los demas muchachos alcanzaron a Ash y también estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían.

-Alguien debe estar en peligro, iré a ver- Ash corrió junto a du Sceptile y se metió entre el humo.

-Debemos seguirlo, puede ser peligroso, pero mejor guarden a sus Pokemon, por las dudas- Alan dijo serio.

Todos asintieron y entraron, Clemont se percató de que Bonnie estaba con ellos, pero no dijo nada, no creía que sería tan peligroso y además ella ya había mostrado madera de entrenadora.

Ash llegó a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la mansión, pero custodiando la puerta pudo visualizar, aunque con dificultad, a unas personas que tenían gafas y mascarillas, ademas que pudo diferenciar sus cabellos de color rojo.

-¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien dentro?- Ash preguntó algo agitado.

Las personas al notar la presencia de Ash inmediatamente lanzaron una pokeball cada uno de las cuales salieron 3 Pyroar hembras y 2 Pyroar machos, inmediatamente estos ejecutaron un lanzallamas.

-¿Que? ¡Pikachu usa atactrueno y Sceptile usa tormenta de hojas!- Ordenó Ash inmediatamente.

Los ataques chocaron provocando una gran explosión, los ataques se habían contrarrestado, sin embargo dos Houndoom saltaron y lanzaron unas llamadas que hiban directo hacia Ash y sus Pokemon.

-¡Charizard usa lanzallamas!- Se olló la voz de Alan.

Inmediatamente apareció de entre las sombras el Pokemon de fuego lanzando una gran lanzallamas logrando desviar las llamaradas lo suficiente para que Ash y sus Pokemon puedan esquivar los ataques.

-¡Ash!- Gritaron Serena, Bonnie y Clemont.

-¡Serena, Bonnie, Clemont!- Ash exclamó con una leve sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba debido a la cantidad de humo inhalado, Serena lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Charizard despeja todo este humo!- Alan dio la orden e inmediatamente Charizard batió sus alas despejando el humo, pero inmediatamente después los Pokemon del otro bando lanzaron llamas azules gigantes al rededor de la mansión, habían creado un muro de fuego, Alan se puso delante de todos, el tomaría la batalla.

-Son muchos, no hay opción ¡Charizard, MegaEvoluciona!- Alan tocó la piedra de su MegaAro e inmediatamente después el Charizard de Alan adquirió una tonalidad oscura, sus alas se ensombrecieron, la llama de su cola pasó a ser azul y de sus fauces se emitían llamas azules.

-¡Nosotros también ayudaremos!-Dijo Clemont mientras se disponía sacar una de sus pokeball.

De la nada calleron aros que dejaron inmovilizados a los entrenadores juntando sus manos, Clemont estaba muy preocupado por Bonnie, se lamentaba el no haberla ddejado en un lugar seguro.

-Maldición, Charizard repele con lanzallamas- Ordenó Alan para hacer retroceder a los Pokemon que los estaban acechando.

-Sceptile, Pikachu, usen ataque rápido y obliguenlos a retroceder- Dijo un frustrado Ash.

Pikachu y Sceptile se movieron a gran velocidad golpeando a los Pokemon enemigos gorzandolos a retroceder mientras el MegaCharizard X de Alan lanzaba llamas azules forzando a los Pokemon a mantenerse alejados.

-Diablos ¿Cuanto tiempo continuaremos repeliendolos?- Preguntó frustrado el dueño del dragón oscuro.

-No por mucho tiempo jovencito- Respondió una voz eentre las sombras, algo conocida para Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

-¿Quien es? -Preguntó Korrina mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

De la nada apareció un MegaHoundoom que lanzó un pulso umbrío al MegaCharizard X haciéndolo caer mientras los otros Houndoom y Pyroar lanzaban llamaradas y lanzallamas al caído dragón.

-¿Un MegaHoundoom? ¡Maldición, Charizard resiste!- Gritaba desesperado Alan.

-Sceptile usa tormenta de hojas y Pikachu usa atactrueno- nos Pokemon obedecieron y lanzaron sud ataques a distancia haciendo retroceder a los enemigos y cesando el ataque al malherido Charizard MegaEvolucionado.

-¡Charizard se que puedes sseguir, usa garra dragón!- MegaCharizard X emitió un gran rugido y se le iluminaron los brazos de un color verdoso.

-¡Sceptile, hoja afilada, Pikachu, cola de hierro!- Las hojas y la cola de Pikachu adquirieron un brillo y se dirigieron hacia los Pyroar y Houndoom mientras el MegaCharizard X se dirigió al MegaHoundoom.

La batalla se libraba aún con desventaja pero de la nada se olló una orden -Hiperrayo- La voz era tranquila.

De pronto un gran rayo de luz purpura impacto de lleno en Pikachu mandándolo a cola y dejándolo demasiado débil como para seguir luchando.

-¡No, Pikachu!- Ash se quedó paralizado por lo que había sucedido.

-Me siento tan impotente- Decía tristemente Serena mientras Korrina también bajaba la cabeza.

-Se ve que te causaron problemas unos mocosos- Dijo la voz calmada - Pues no te preocupes, ya llegué, Malamar paraliza al Sceptile con fuerza psíquica.

De repente una luz azul envolvió a Sceptile impidiendole moverse, cosa que aprovechó el MegaHoundoom para lanzarme un lanzallamas dejándolo algo débil.

-Pues te lo agradezco, acabemos ya, Pulso umbrío y lanzallamas al Charizard negro- Dijo burlonamente la silueta.

Los ataques fueron directo hacia MegaCharizard X quien trató de esquivarlos pero le fue inútil ya que el Malamar había usado su poder psíquico para evitar que los esquivara, después de recibir todos esos ataques, este callo al suelo casi ya sin fuerzas.

-No... Charizard- Alan estaba sorprendido de que su compañero haya caído.

-Bien, ahora sólo queda borrar la evidencia, Houndoom, ya sabes que hacer- El Pokemon enemigo lider empezó a emanar un aura roja y se acercó al grupo, Sceptile trató de interponerse pero aún estaba controlado por los poderes psíquicos de Malamar, todo parecía perdido.

Un haz dde luz cruzó la barrera de fuego creada anteriormente e impacto de lleno en MegaHoundoom haciéndolo retroceder, entonces se vio al Pokemon atacante, era un Blaziken MegaEvolucionado.

-Podría ser.. - Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-El mismo Blaziken que te salvó- Clemont también se veía sorprendido.

De repente un hombre cayó junto a ellos, estaba vestido de Blaziken -Las oficiales Jenny están tras ese muro de fuego, rindanse o será peor- Dio una mirada a los muchachos, se sorprendió y más porque Clemont estaba allí, pero lo que lo enfureció era ver a Bonnie con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No se los perdonaré, tienen mucho que explicar, Blaziken usa megapatada- El Pokemon lucha se abalanzo hacia el Pokemon siniestro.

-Malamar, protección- Dijo la otra voz seriamente.

De repente Sceptile fue liberado de su opresión pero el ataque de MegaBlaziken no causó efectos en los enemigos.

-Ash, se que aún no lo has probado pero debes realizar la MegaEvolución, tal vez así se puedan emparejar las cosa- Dijo Alan mientras también trataba de safarse -Solo pon tu dedo en la piedra de tu MegaAro, se que puedes alcanzarlo a hacer.

-De acuerdo, espero que salga bien a la primera- Ash trató hasta que pudo alcanzar tocar la piedra llave- Sceptile es hora de demostrar de lo que estas hecho ¡MegaEvoluciona!

Una luz envolvió a Sceptile, este empezó a crecer un poco más las hojas de sus brazos se alargaron y la cola se fraccionó, luego de terminada la transformación apareció el signo característico de la MegaEvolución.

-¡Sceptile, lo lograste!- Ash exclamó emocionado pero algo andaba mal.

Sceptile parecía apagado, solo empezó a gruñir y parecía ser rodeado por un aura oscura, el grupo de Ash recordó el incidente del Lucario de Korrina.

-¿Sceptile? ¿Porque está pasando esto?- Ash temía que su amigo se fuera en su contra.

-Es por el gran poder su está poseyendo, su poder es tan grande que le es dificil controlarlo- Alan estaba sorprendido, con su Charizard no había sucedido algo así.

-¡Yo confió en ti Sceptile! ¡Se que puedes lograrlo!- Gritó Ash.

MegaSceptile se volteó y miró a su entrenador, su mirada parecía vacía y avanzo unos pasos, parecía que tenía intención de atacarlo pero algo lo detuvo, MegaBlaziken había posado su brazo en su hombro, un aura rodeo a ambos, parecían conversar calmadamente y al final MegaSceptile se mostró firme y listo para batallar.

-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Korrina confundida.

-Blaziken le dio unos consejos a Sceptile, le dio el secreto para controlar su poder- Dijo con una voz rara el adulto ddisfrazado, cosa que pasó desapercibido por todos, menos por Bonnie.

-Si son dos MegaEvoluciones podrían lograr algo- Dijo el supuesto dueño del Malamar.

-Entonces como somos mayoría de fuego pues conviene aumentar el calor, Houndoom usa día soleado- La voz femenina ordenó confirmando las sospechas de Ash y sus amigos.

La luz y el calor de incrementó, y esos provocó que los muchachos empezaran a sudar demasiado, era obvio que querían quitar a Sceptile como sea, pero Ash no iba a permitirlo.

-Sceptile, hoja afilada y acaba con el Malamar- MegaSceptile se dirigió rapidamente al Pokemon calamar.

- Blaziken giga impacto- MegaBlaziken de envolvió en un aura blanca y fue contra el grupo de Pokemon de fuego.

-Malamar, súper poder, Houndoom y Pyroar usen lanzallamas- Ordenó la voz masculina.

-Houndoom usa pulso umbrío- Ordenó la voz femenina.

Los MegaPokemon colisionaron sus ataques, el pulso umbrío pudo repeler el giga impacto del Pokemon ave mientras que el tipo planta al colisionar con Malamar mandó a volar a este pero a cambio recibió varios lanzallamas que lo lastimaron mucho.

Continuaron las batalla pero poco a poco se podía notar la ventaja del bando contrario, MegaSceptile y MegaBlaziken se mostraban cansados, pero más el primero ya que había sido victima de varios ataques de fuego.

De repente MegaSceptile posicionó su cola en frente y lanzó disparos hacia los dos Houndoom enemigos e inmediatamente después calleron debilitados, MegaSceptile había aprendido un nuevo ataque.

Cuando MegaBlaziken estaba a punto de caer MegaSceptile mandó una tormenta de hojas que fue repelida por los lanzallamas de los tipo fuego y luego fue herido gravemente por el supercalor ejecutado por el MegaHoundoom.

-Sceptile, no...- Ash veía a su Pokemon muy malherido, rencor se había formado en él ¿Que clase de personas eran esas para pelear de esa manera? -Sceptile no podemos renunciar ¡Planta Feroz!

Con sus últimas fuerzas MegaSceptile se puso de pie emitiendo un grito, luego de esto unas grandes raices aparecieron del suelo golpeando a todos los Pokemon presentes, menos a su compañero de batalla, todos eran azotados por las grandes raices pero el objetivo era el enemigo MegaEvolucionado, el cual fue sujetado de las raices y empezó a azotarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que MegaSceptile no pudo más y calló víctima del agotamiento y los daños recibidos.

-Maldición, ese ataque si que lastimo a Houndoom- Dijo furiosa la voz femenina.

-Señores, la misión está completada, es hora de la retirada- Se oyó una voz dentro de la mansión.

Inmediatamente después los Pokemon enemigos fueron devueltos a su pokeball y procedieron a entrar al edificio.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! ¿Me oíste Malva?- Gritó Ash antes de que las figuras entraran al edificio.

-Muchacho, la suerte te ha salvado, pero recuerda que nosotros no estamos jugando- Dijo la figura femenina que se recelo como Malva, miembro del Alto Mando.

-No te conviene intervenir en nuestros planes, porque te puede ir muy mal,_ es más, te dejare un regalito- El hombre regordete lanzó una pequeña chispa de un aparato de su brazo que elecretocutó levemente a Ash -Cortesía de Cero del Equipo Flare- Dijo este antes de desaparecer en el edificio.

El hombre vestido de Blaziken fue a socorrer a Ash, al rato se vieron tres helicópteros despegando desde el techo de la mansión y desapareciendo a lo lejos, la barrera de fuego después de esto se desvaneció, inmediatamente las oficiales Jenny junto con sus Manectric ingresaron a la residencia pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie, mientras Ash y los demás eran socorridos se podía oír unas conversaciones.

-Así es, me temo que Diantha y los miembros del Alto Mando desaparecieron-

-¿Pero quien o quienes serían nos responsables?-

-No lo sé, pero esto es malo, avisen a los líderes de gimnasio, ellos ahora que el Alto Mando está desaparecido, son los que deben tomar las acciones-

-Fue Malva- Dijo débilmente Ash -Malva del Alto Mando.

-¿Estas seguro muchacho?- Preguntó la oficial Jenny.

-Fue ella, lo causantes son del Equipo Flare...- Dijo Ash antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos, los parapados le pesaban como si fueran de acero, sentía que alguien estaba junto a él, alguien que le tomaba de la mano, giró la cabeza y la vio, Serena tomaba su mano, ella estaba sentada en una silla pero se encontraba dormida, estaba en una posición no muy cómoda pero sostenía firmemente con su dos manos la mano derecha del azabache.<p>

-¿Serena?- El muchacho se incorporaba débilmente mientras despertaba a su amiga quien reaccionó al oír su voz.

-¡Ash!- Inmediatamente se abalanzo encima de él haciéndolo caer sobre su cama otra vez.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- Dijo con voz baja mientras trataba otra vez de incorporase junto a Serena.

-Estaba tan preocupada- Decía mientras se separaba de Ash.

-Lo siento, por cierto ¿Donde estamos? ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Pikachu y Sceptile?- Ash buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos.

-Tranquilo, estamos en el centro Pokemon, en una habitación- Serena se sonrojo levemente -Los demás están en la sala de espera, Pikachu esta bien, la enfermera Joy lo trató, pero Sceptile...

-¿Que pasó con Sceptile?- Ash tenía algo de temor en su voz.

-Esta grave, la enfermera Joy dijo que lo más conveniente sería llevarlo a un laboratorio Pokemon, le dijimos que el del profesor Sycamore está cerrado ya que está de viaje con sus estudiante, entonces nos dijo que haría todo lo posible- La pelimiel explicó con la cabeza agachada.

Al oír esto Ash se levantó rápido y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Serena, cuando salió se dirigió hacia donde estaba la enfermera Joy.

-¡Ash!- Korrina vio a sus amigo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Clemont levantandose del sofá en el que estaba.

-Si, estoy bien- Ash prácticamente pasó de largo, Serena le regaló una sonrisa triste, Clemont y Korrina comprendieron y se sentaron nuevamente.

-¿Y Bonnie?- Serena peguntó.

-Aún sigue dormida, debe estar muy cansada- Korrina tenía una sonrisa triste.

-Ya veo... Iré con Ash- Serena partió tras el azabache.

Ash llegó a la casilla de atención en la que normalmente estaba la enfermera Joy pero no había nadie en esta ocasión.

-¿Enfermera Joy?- Ash llamó con voz alta, como nadie respondía quiso entrar a la sala de atención.

Serena llegó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo -Ash, creo que está atendiendo a Sceptile, deberías esperar aqui- Le dijo con una voz suave.

Ash asintió con la cabeza y decidió esperar, luego de unos minutos un roedor eléctrico saltó al hombro del entrenador.

-¡Pikachu, que alegría que estés bien!- Dijo risueño Ash mientras acariciaba a su Pokemon.

-Tu Pikachu ya está en perfectas condiciones- Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras aparecía tras la puerta seguida de una Wigglytuff.

-Gracias enfermera Joy, pero ¿Como esta Sceptile?- Ash tenía un tono serio, al igual que su mirada.

-Siento decirte que no muy bien, hemos logrado estabilizarlo pero su recuperación será tardía, aún no está fuera de peligro, lo más conveniente en estos casos sería que fuera trasladado a un laboratorio Pokemon, ellos tienen la tecnología necesaria para curar a Sceptile rápidamente- Dijo la enfermera con una mirada triste.

-¿Puede hacer una conexión al laboratorio del profesor Oak en Kanto?- Ash tenía la esperanza en esa posibilidad.

-¿Kanto eh? Pues la máquina de intercambios puede hacer una conexión remota, pero es solo para intercambios, no solo se puede depositar- Explicó la enfermera y se le dibujó una sonrisa al azabache.

-¡Excelente, haré el intercambio!- Exclamó Ash alegremente.

-Bien, empezare la transferencia a Kanto, profesor Oak ¿Pueblo Paleta verdad?- Preguntó la enfermera.

-Si, pero mientras tanto ¿Podría ver a Sceptile?- Preguntó Ash

-Claro, está en la segunda habitación, traelo en su pokeball mientras contacto al laboratorio de Kanto- Respondió la enfermera mientras tecleaba en el aparato de intercambios.

-Gracias enfermera- Ash tomo de la muñeca a Serena y la llevó con él.

Ambos adolescentes llegaron a la habitación señalada por la enfermera, entraron y vieron a Sceptile tendido en una camilla tenía varios cables conectados a su cuerpo y también un respirador.

-Sceptile, te prometo que esto no se quedará así, te lo prometo- Ash se dio cuenta de que eso ya no era un juego de niños, así que si ellos actuaban serios, el también lo haría.

-Ash, recuerda que no debes de rebajarte a su nivel, eres un gran chico, no hagas algo equivocado- Serena tenía una mano en el pecho

-Sceptile, regresa- Ash devolvió al Pokemon planta a su pokeball luego de dar una sonrisa fugaz a Serena.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, llegaron con la enfermera Joy quien les confirmó que ya había establecido conexión con Kanto, Ash se paró al frente del videoteléfono y visualizó a Tracey.

-Ash, que sorpresa- Dijo el ayudante del profesor Oak.

-Hola Tracey- Dijo un serio Ash.

-La enfermera Joy me contó ya todo, veo que hay un gran problema por alli- Dijo ahora el serio Tracey -Por cierto ¿Quien es la señorita que está contigo? Te esta tomando del brazo... ¿Acaso es tu novia?- Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro del joven ayudante.

-¿Eh? No, no, aún no es mi novia- Dijo Ash sin pensar.

-¿Que?- Serena se sobresalto y sonrojó con eso.

-Baja pues dentro de poco lo será- Dijo aún con la sonrisa pícara el chico de la vincha.

-No, no quise decir eso, yo sólo... ¡Ah! Tracey el intercambio, sigamos con el intercambio- Dijo Ash nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Claro, claro ¿Ya decidiste a que Pokemon llevadas?- Fueron las palabras del muchacho.

Ash lo medito, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que esto no sería igual a nada de lo que hubiera vivido antes, sentía que el "Equipo Flare" sería diferente al Equipo Rocket y a los otros con los que había tratado anteriormente, no se arriesgaría, iría con todo.

-Quiero a Charizard-

-Señor la operación fue un éxito, ya están resguardados los Alto Mando y la Campeona- Dijo la voz femenina perteneciente a Malva.

-Perfecto ¿No hubo ningún retraso?-

-La verdad si, el chico del MegaCharizard negro, un tipo con un MegaBlaziken y un muchacho con un MegaSceptile- Explicó Malva.

-Así que Alan estuvo allí, pues lo mandé a llamar, debe estar en camino hacia aquí-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará.<strong>_

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo.**_

* * *

><p>-Viejo amigo, me alegra volver a verte-<p>

-Tu Charizard es algo diferente al de Alan-

-¿Por cierto, donde está Alan?-

* * *

><p>-Clemont, Korrina ¿Que sucede?-<p>

-Wulfric ha solicitado una reunión de líderes de gimnasio...-

-Y parece ser de caracter urgente-

* * *

><p>-El me cedió la maleta, además dijo que esta piedra era diferente a la de su Charizard-<p>

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Dijo que podía conservarla después de llevarla al profesor Sycamore, pero estamos en una situación alarmante, además de que el profesor no se encuentra en Lumiose-

* * *

><p>-No puedo permitir que algo similar vuelva a suceder ¿Charizard, estas listo?-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchachos muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, gracias por sus review, me brindan ánimos para seguir, como ven aquí inicia el arco del Equipo Flare, ahora viene lo emocionante, batallas, revelaciones, sorpresas y ¿romance? Sigan conectados xD ¡Nos leemos!<strong>_


End file.
